


The Cycle of Hopelessness

by Onikage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inuyasha Au, Lust, Murder, Mystery, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Tragic Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onikage/pseuds/Onikage
Summary: Once the aftermath of a failed relationship progresses with a whirlwind of coincidences and bad luck. The cycle begins...





	1. Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> Modern day AU, Also contains original characters.  
> I've been working on this for a while! It's been too long since I've written something, fandom related. I hope this a good start! Future chapters will definitely have more mature content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - Attempted non-con assault. 
> 
> The first chapter. Enjoy!

The polished floor was surrounded by blood and shattered glass. Illuminated by a couple of amber desk lights which emit a moody ambiance, while the sound of heavy rain pattered the living room windows. A woman in her early twenties, tear stained and full of raged adrenaline leaves the messy apartment which another figure, a male in his mid twenties lays unconscious on the floor. Both of them have sustained injuries. The woman, had a deep cut in her upper left arm, and a swollen face. The males head was matted with blood which had obvious signs it was hit with a bottle. These two were the type to not have a serious relationship, but it happened anyway. They were Kikyou and Naraku.

 

This was the aftermath of a failed relationship. Exploding into an oblivion. However, this is only the beginning for these two.

 

_Two Years Later._

 

In the city streets of Japan. Located in an unspecified city full of high rise buildings, and old-fashioned alleyways. There was a yellow bricked cottage which was the black sheep of the bunch. Kikyou opens the wooden front door, looking pretty optimistic. The woman had been in a pessimistic lifestyle after her messy split with Naraku, and vowed never to love again. However, she had met one man who has changed her back to her old ways. Surprisingly, it wasn't Inuyasha. Kikyou has a huge smile on her face as she walks past blooming cherry blossoms, like a scene from a shoujo anime. She arrives at her work. An elementary school where she is a teacher. Kikyou loves children, but she is unable to have them, so instead she wants to give other children a future. As she approaches the small elementary school, a man who's taller than Kikyou approaches from the front door, with a bouquet. His blonde, middle parted hair that only stops past his ears, and simplistic framed glasses give off an elegant glow thanks to the warming sunlight.

 

“Hide!” Kikyou lights up. “I didn't expect to see you here!”

 

“I’d thought I'd give you a special something, to celebrate our one year engagement.”

 

Kikyou blushes and looks at her engagement ring, a modest silver ring with a tiny diamond.

 

“Thank you! I will put it on my desk. I'm sure the staff wouldn't mind.”

 

“Of course they wouldn't. They love you as a teacher. Anyway, gotta go. I've got work to do”.

 

Hide works at a cyber security company, and usually works long hours, however he takes as much time off as possible to see Kikyou.

 

Hide leaves and drives away in his convertible car. He is a rich man and all the ladies are jealous. Kikyou doesn't care about the money and still wants to stay at her little cottage. She enters the classroom, adjusts her desk, and positions the flowers in a vase. The bell rings and the students slowly enter the classroom. This elementary school works differently compared to other Japanese schools and promotes independence. Each student says hello to Kikyou and admire the flowers.

 

...

 

Another location of this unspecified city is an area full of high rise apartments. They are all glass buildings and very high class. One of the apartments in the highest floor, at the living room close to the front door, reveals a blonde woman pulling down her white t-shirt, and getting ready to leave the door.

“That's me away!” she yells while about to call in her smartphone gossiping to her friends on her experience with the words echoing throughout the hallway “You wouldn't believe…”.

 

This was a common occurrence in this apartment. Women stay the night and leave the next day, occasionally men. Only for cheap thrills. One night stands. That was the only life _he_ had left. The house had evidence of used glasses of liquor and ashtrays full of leftover cigarettes and joints. It was a life full of excess, but a sign of misery.

 

A phone nearby in the living room, vibrates every few minutes. A sign of avoidance. Despite Naraku’s life of various vices, he actually had a job in order to afford it. He was one of the members of a secret Assassin's Guild. Due to its secrecy, one of the jobs perks is a large paycheck. He'd been in the guild even when he was with Kikyou. However, the sign of neglect on his phone indicates that he has gotten bored with the routine of his job.

 

The bedroom wasn't much better. An unorganised mess with signs of alcohol and used joints on the horizon. Spaced out, shirtless, half asleep.

 

After gathering his surroundings, and a shower to kill the hangover haze. He emerges to the living room wearing a pinstripe tailored suit with a purple shirt underneath. He grabs his phone from the glass table. Briefly looking at the messages before heading out to the door.

 

After taking the lift and leaving the apartment complex, A slim woman, looking around her mid twenties, with vibrant pink hair in a ponytail suddenly blocks his way.

 

“Oi! Remember I'm taking you to work while your cars getting repaired? Don't tell me you forgot?!” she pouts while adjusting her grey suit. Her outfit isn't tailored, and she keeps adjusting her blouse.

 

Naraku just sighs and follows. The girl just notices his annoyed expression and pouts again. They both walk to a modest looking silver jeep and another figure calls from the back seat window.

 

“Hurry up Nina! Boss says this is a big one” He calls out. The man had long, silky black dreadlocks with a brown complexion.

 

“Calm your jets, Marcus” she yells back while sticking her tongue out, revealing her titanium studded piercing. Marcus notices Naraku behind her and waves. Naraku just nods subtly.

 

The location of the assassin's guild is a building masqueraded as another, the high rise building disguised as a computer software company. No specific divisions, so they can easily make any excuse, so no one can get suspicious. There is also an underground parking lot, just to keep things hidden from the public eye.

 

All three members exit Nina’s jeep and make way to the lift. Marcus impatiently presses 15th floor in excitement. Naraku just sighs.

 

“Dude! Why you not so hype?” Marcus nudges Naraku.

 

“I'm sure it'll be the same assignment, as always…” He says.

 

“Don't bother Marc, he's lost the spark two years ago.” Nina nudges Marcus.

 

All three previously had a close bond, until Naraku’s messy break up two years ago. He became more distant to his colleagues. They all have had a mutual agreement not to have relationships as it was unprofessional, after an incident which may have considered friends with benefits. All of them. The lift doors open, and the three figures are bathed in an overwhelming blue glow, surrounded by large monitors. Full of maps and security footage from all around Japan. In the centre of the room has a huge, cushioned desk chair that was faced backwards, staring towards the monitors. It suddenly rotates with a loud squeak, pointing at the trio.

 

“You're not gonna believe dis” the voice says, in a rough, thug accent.

 

The man was bald, with heavy wrinkles on his forehead, and was quite slender for his age. His appearance is like a stereotypical 80s villain.

 

“Sup boss?” Marcus waved, keeping his excited composure at bay.

 

“An anonymous source has contacted us” Boss replies.

 

The Guild usually receive commissions from clients to inform them on who to kill. The clients pay a sum of money in order to get the Guild to return the favour. As it's an illegal business, most calls are Yakuza, corrupt bankers or politicians. Occasionally a furious partner over their cheating spouse. This order was unique, as it was an anonymous source.

 

“They have given us information on whom this target is. Apparently. The target is a mole who wants to find secrets with the Assassination Guild. We don't have any photographs, but they are prepared to put a tracker on the mole. They will notify us when it is activated.”.

 

Marcus and Nina both stand up straight trying to one up Boss. Naraku’s demeanour on the other hand, looked professional without any effort. He naturally overshadows Marcus and Nina due to his tall figure.

 

“Naraku! You're reliable. I'll give this one to you” Boss points. Nina and Marcus sighed in unison. “You two, help me with some paperwork. It seems the blasted copier has broken again.” Boss continues.

 

Boss is a straightforward man. You do what you are told, and he's all good.

 

Naraku turns his back and leaves the room. Leaving boss pondering about Naraku’s condition. Even he knew that Naraku’s spark had fizzled out. He just sighs and turns his chair to face the screens.  

 

Back down to the first floor in the Arsenal Storage, Naraku gathers what ammunition he finds necessary for his assignment. Naraku prefers not to be flashy and to get the job done at a distance. He would prefer to let other people do his dirty work, but since he isn’t the leader like Boss. He picks the second best option, which is usually a sniper rifle.

 

“Hey man!” Marcus runs towards him. “Err, I came to let you know that I'll be tracking the mole. I'll call you!”

 

“Oh? Weren't you supposed to do paperwork?”

 

“I dumped it on Nina. She won’t mind. I said I'd treat her to some shabu shabu. She couldn't resist! Boss approved as I am good with computers after all.”

 

“Fine, Keep me updated”

 

“I’ll treat you next time!”

 

“You owe me Marcus.”

 

....

 

As another school-day ends, Kikyou stands next to her desk with a smile as the children leave the classroom, in single file. Kikyou loved to treat children with respect and shower them with praise and innocence. Her consistent smile is due to her comfortable environment and her current fiancé. A looming shadow enters the door way, and opens the classroom door. Kikyou turns and her eyes lit up like a happy puppy. It’s Hide.

 

“I finished early, so I thought I would surprise you.“

 

Kikyou leaps towards him and smiles. “I had plans after work, but I'm so glad to see you! “

 

“Don't worry, I've not forgotten. I will take you to your girls meet up and will meet you at home”.

 

“Oh! You don't have to!”

 

“No, I insist. Anything for a lady”.

 

...

 

Down to city central, full of hustle and bustle. A cafe with a mostly glass exterior surrounded with green vines and various plants and flowers. Inside has wooden floors with indie music in the background. A hipster's paradise. A coffee shop that Kikyou adores. Two young women called Kagome and Sango wait, sitting around a circular glass table not far from the entrance.

 

“Oh! There she is!” Sango lights up.

 

“Rich boy with the car. She is so lucky” Kagome sings.

 

Kikyou waves to Hide as he departs from the scene. She enters the Cafe and waves at Sango and Kagome while she places her order. The jolly woman approaches the girls with a mug of chai latte in hand, consistent grin intact. She sits around the girls on the black metal chair around a glass table. This cafe sure loves its aesthetics.

 

“So… “Sango attempts to pry.

 

“Sango! Let her speak” Kagome scolds her playfully.

 

Kikyou, looking rather bashful. Attempts to speak but stutters slightly. The contrast to the stern and confident woman she is usually. Her demeanour is compared to a teenage girl, crazy over her first crush.

 

“He surprised me with flowers.” she softly responds.  “We are meeting at home later”

 

Sango, raises an eyebrow. “That's more romantic than what Miroku would do for our anniversary. He would buy me lacy underwear that I wouldn't be caught dead wearing!”

 

“Well, Inuyasha tried to cook for me last year. Let's just say, it ended up with me going on a date with the toilet” Kagome adds.

 

All three girls laugh. “Kikyou, you are so lucky” Kagome smiles. “Hide treats you so well. Unlike Na-” she covers her mouth.

 

All three girls have agreed to never mention Naraku in discussion. They occasionally slip up but pretend it doesn't happen. Kikyou notices Kagome’s mistake and briefly remembers their break up. She snaps out of it and responds quickly.

 

“Yes… Hide treats me well” Kikyou says in a wooden tone.

 

All girls brush aside Kagome’s mishap and continue talking about Miroku and Inuyasha stories. All three burst out laughing.

 

“He didn't?!” Kikyou gasps.

 

“He DID! I was so going to kick his ass” Sango shouts.

 

“Wow! Even Inuyasha never forgets my birthday”.

 

A sudden vibration from Kikyou’s phone creates a loud buzz from her bag. She notices she had received a text which says:

 

_“Meet me in the hotel across the road. Yes the fancy one. Happy anniversary! I love you”._

 

Kikyou pauses.

 

Sango peers towards her phone and squeals at Kagome about the text. All three are curious about how fancy the hotel is going to be. It is located at the other side of the road, making the cafe look even smaller. The hotel’s exterior contained gold pillars, giving the building a stripey yet elegant look complete with white walls.

 

The interior lobby is reflective like glass. A serene atmosphere full of class. Reflective wooden floors and glossy walls which looked like marble. The desks were mahogany with golden stripes. Kikyou approached the reception and asked about Hide’s reservation. The woman knew exactly what she was talking about and given her a room key with the number written on it **402.**

 

After an elevator ride with the same interior, she approaches the hallway to her room. She opens up the door with the old-fashioned key, and Hide is sitting there on one of the sofas, waving.  The hotel room was simplistic yet elegant. White walls, white carpets, white furniture. But it was stylish. It looked heavenly during the day and warm and romantic at night with the orange mood lights.

 

Kikyou enters, stunned. She walks towards Hide in the living room, and he approaches her to give her a hug. He brushes her hair aside from the back of her neck and kisses her. Kikyou responds back. The bedroom has slide doors and is next to the living room. Large and luxurious, with a huge queen sized bed with countless pillows. All white and elegant. You wouldn't want any red wine to spill that's for sure.

 

The next morning, Kikyou wakes up, alone. This alerts her as she rushes towards the living room area to check. Sloppily putting a silk dressing gown on. She finds a note on the coffee counter between the two lounge chairs.

 

_“Kikyou,_

 

_I am afraid I have to leave for work early.  Duty calls._

 

_Feel free to relax and use the room service and hotel benefits today as it is your day off._

_I will return tonight. — Hide”_

 

“A whole day to myself…” Kikyou ponders.

She never takes time for herself, so this is new to her. She jumps back to bed and reads the hotels pamphlet next to the bed.

 

 _Maybe a massage would come in hand_ y… she mumbles.

 

Around 12pm. Back at the apartment. Naraku gets a call.

 

“Dude! We got a consistent signal from a tracker device. We have tracked the target down.” Marcus hollers.

 

“Where is it located?”

 

“Emerald Hotel”

 

“Have you got an interior plan?”

 

“Yes. The tracker is able to show me which floor it's located. However, you will have to find the room yourself using the trackers' strength.”

 

“Fine… I’ll be there asap.”

 

“Sweet. Call me if there's any updates, and I'll tell boss.”

 

Naraku hangs up and grabs his suit coat and rushes out the door.  Punctual but not enthusiastic. The same old routine.

 

He drives to the location with a hired car, a black jeep with tinted windows (his car is still in repair) hired by boss. The jeep is parked a few blocks away as he approaches to the hotel. He reaches out to his wallet and shuffles around the right identification in order to pass without suspicion.

 

Surprisingly, the hotel was pretty lax and didn't notice him walking past reception and to the elevators. Naraku was always notorious in approaching people without them noticing.

 

He reaches the top floor, and notices the strength of the signal has gotten stronger via his smartphone. Slowly walking and pointing the phone around in order to determine the room's location. Continuously pointing north till he eventually walks past room 401.

 

The phones signal notifier clicks.

 

_“Location identified”_

 

Room 402. This is the room.

 

He decides to use the masquerade approach instead of the sniper. He left the rifle at his apartment in case he needed it for other missions. Instead, he has a taser, poison darts and a sharp switch knife inside his suit jacket.

 

He knocks on the door, while holding a false Emerald Hotel identification card.

 

Kikyou, now relaxed and dressed, notices the door knock and opens without a second thought. She expected it to be Hide. Her face, once shining with happiness, turns into a paralysed shock.

 

Naraku’s also responds with the same shocked expression. But, as his hands are at his sides, he drops the card, and they start trembling. Both of them approach each other, inches away from each other in shock. Exchanged breaths of anxiety.

 

_Neither of them are ready for this._

 

Kikyou takes a step back and slumps into the lounge chair as Naraku closes the door.

 

“What on earth brings you here?! “ Kikyou spits.

 

“You… But not the reasons you are thinking of” he takes out his dagger.

 

He slowly approaches Kikyou and holds her neck. Not a trace of strangulation. His demeanour slowly becomes more anxious. This anxiety causes naraku to hesitate that it is impossible to even threaten her with a minor scratch. As the pressure from the knife lightens from  Kikyou's neck, he drops the knife, now turning his back on her.

 

“I don't usually do this.  You're supposed to be dead by now.

I am supposed to eliminate my target and leave. Why am I struggling?”  Naraku questions with an irrational tone.

 

“So, you are still not over me then? How pathetic.” Kikyou smugly retorts.

 

“Take it as you will. It seems like you’ve changed, Kikyou”.

 

“How so?”

 

“Your insults, they are tame. You seem to have let your guard down…”  He glances at her ring. “Where is that woman who could take no nonsense? You seem to have become soft. What a shame”.

 

“I'm doing so much better now, better than what you could ever do!” she snaps.

 

“At least with me, you could think for yourself. You seem to be infatuated with  this man of yours.”

 

“At least I love-” she freezes as she has a moment of reflection on how close they were at the doorway.

 

Naraku chooses to say nothing.

 

“May I ask, what is his name?” he asks after a moment of silence.

 

“His name is Hide.”

 

“Hide…”

 

Naraku sits on the other lounge chair and ponders with everything that has happened. He looks at his phone and sees the tracker point at Kikyou.

 

“That’s odd…” he leans toward her.

 

Kikyou, taken aback at his misleading advances. Her body freezes and endures what might happen next. She could feel her heart racing. Both bodies inches away from each other, as his hand brushes through her hair and clasps the back of her neck.

 

He sits back and is holding a circular flashing object in his right hand.

 

“This tracker… You aware of this?” he asks.

 

“What?!“ Kikyou blushes in embarrassment and frustration.

 

“So, the tracker confirms that you are not the “mole”. You are a pawn.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?! “

 

“I am after the mole who is attempting to find the assassin guild’s secrets. The target was you.”

 

“I had no idea...”

 

“Then you are a false target. Someone wants you dead!”

 

Kikyou sits back in shock.

 

“Could it by any chance, your partner?“

 

“No!“ Kikyou objected.

 

Naraku is disgusted by her blinded by love bias. Kikyou usually thinks logically and not behaves like a lovesick dog. Hide has given her that effect.

 

Naraku notices a recorder where the TV shelf is located, recording the whole thing. He puts on some gloves from inside his jacket and puts said recorder in a bag. The bag is connected to a cable which is attached to the smartphone. His phone starts up an app which provides fingerprint data and scans to match the fingerprints on the sound recorder.

 

It makes a match.

 

_“Identity found — Hide Nakamura”_

 

Naraku's eyes widen with curiosity.

 

“Kikyou, what is your partners full name?”

 

“Hide… Nakamura...”

 

“Well then. It seems he has taken you for a fool. Hide is the mole.”

 

“What?!” kikyou cries. She is frozen. And doesn't speak.

 

Naraku swiftly dials Marcus.

 

“The target is a false positive. True target: Hide Nakamura. Here's a diagnosis paperwork on his finger prints. Send to Boss. Arrange an assassination. If all else fails, let me do it personally.”

 

“Got it” Marcus responds.

 

Naraku sits in silence for a while. He can't do anything till the assassination team update him on Hide’s status.

 

“Kikyou… You truly have become naive…“ He bitterly sighs.

 

“Well, I don’t believe it till he tells me himself.”

 

“Why the hell can't you think logically anymore? Don't you realise he has drilled nonsense into your head?!”

 

“I believed… And I want his words.”

 

“He will abandon you. Honestly, haven't you learned from Inuyasha?! When he cheated on you with Kagome?”

 

“Don't you dare…”

 

“Hit a raw nerve haven't I?”

 

“You are just being manipulative as always…”

 

“I wish… You are so fucking blind.”

 

A sour silence emits the atmosphere. Both of them, tormented by emotions.

 

Then, Naraku gets a call.

 

“Naraku, we are ready for the next mission. Boss says you're done for the day. We will update you once the target has been eliminated. We have given him a false positive saying that the “mole” is dead” Nina calls.

 

“That’s fine.”

 

Naraku swiftly hangs up and prepares to leave the door.

 

“It's best that you go home. ”

 

Kikyou silently nods while still looking pissed. Naraku calls Nina arranges her to take Kikyou home discreetly.

 

...

 

Around 11pm. Hide enters the hotel room and sees the circular tracker on the floor.

 

Hide, notices something is wrong and frantically looks for the recorder. Marcus, at the tall building across from the hotel at the roof, has a sniper ready. Waiting to target at his head. Nina, who has returned from escorting Kikyou, is ready outside the door masquerading as a masseuse. She enters the hotel room asking Hide if he requested for a massage, but he bursts out the room in a panic.

 

Marcus curses and communicates with Nina with his headset.

 

“Shit, he ran! He knows she's not dead.”

 

“Marcus. Call Boss: _Mission Failed”._

 

“Right-o”

 

...

 

Naraku currently half asleep in his bed, receives a text from an anon number (boss) saying _target failed._ A strange feeling consumes his body as he sinks in that something is wrong.  Kikyou is on her own while Hide is on the loose. It’s time for him to track Hide down. He then calls Marcus to tell boss that he's doing it himself, knowing that Kikyou will die if he doesn't do anything. This mission has become personal.

 

Kikyou sits on her floral patterned bed, and looks at the golden framed circular mirror, admiring herself. She also ponders when Hide would return.

 

A door slams open and incoming Hide frantically approaches Kikyou from behind and grabs her waist aggressively.

 

Kikyou notices straight away that something is wrong but is unable to break free. He pushes her back forward as her upper body slams into the dressing table. Causing many of her beauty products to roll, fall into the floor. Hide then attempts to undo her buttoned silk top with his left hand, while his right hand planted on her head to keep her pinned down.  

 

“So, it was you-” she snaps, trying to fight back as he covers her mouth. He doesn’t speak and tries to reassure her that things are fine. The pale woman isn’t convinced and tries to elbow his ribs, but to no avail. He then, ties both of her wrists behind her back, using her silk dressing gown belt. The feeling of worthlessness was consuming the woman. All she could do was nothing. She starts to freak out when she hears a belt from behind with its distinctive metallic sound, indicating that it was unbuckled. She knows the worst is yet to come. The thought of betrayal causes tears to fall from her eyes.

 

An upside down silhouette from outside the window watches in emotionally fueled rage.  

Before Hide reaches his hands above her thighs, his hands suddenly slump down to the floor as he falls to the side, while a big crash from the window with shattered glass surrounds the room.

 

She turns around in her mangled top and sees her fiancé lying unconscious with a poisoned dart on his neck. She slowly looks at the window and noticed the upside down figure with the sniper still aimed at her direction. They are completely full of shock with a mixture of fear, rage and adrenaline.

 

“... Naraku?”

 

Naraku lands on the floor, right side up, doesn't speak and approaches Kikyou. She notices a look that she's never seen from him. A look of despair. She looks up at him and asks why.

 

He says nothing and walks away.

 

Nina and Marcus appear to clean the mess and console Kikyou. They both apologise to her and explain the situation. Naraku lets them be as he returns home.


	2. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of close calls, Kikyou seeks answers. Will her past come back to haunt her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter 2! Expect more backstory here!

**Chapter 2 - Questioning**

 

A day passes and the three assassins finish work early in the mid afternoon to celebrate last night’s successful mission. All three are at a Japanese bar (Izakaya) where the shabu-shabu promise was fulfilled. Sitting around a low table surrounded by countless drinks and a large, meat filled hotpot. Nina is filling her weight on the food and booze. Marcus laughs at her for being a pig.

 

A relaxed atmosphere surrounds the isolated room. Marcus had booked the private room so they all could celebrate in peace, away from the drunken salary-men at the main bar. Naraku just sighs as if a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. The assassination of Hide was the unexpected salvation that he needed to regain a renewed purpose in life. Marcus and Nina notices his relaxed posture, relieved. Their colleague is slowly back to his old ways. The team discuss their future plans for the guild as Naraku announces to the team that he has decided to continue.

 

“You’re not quitting?!” Marcus spits out his drink in disbelief.

 

“Only if we have more missions that involve annihilating targets like Hide.” Naraku responds.

 

“I’ll let boss know! It did give us all an adrenaline rush” Nina laughs. “It beats killing money launders and politicians that’s for sure.”

 

All three nod in agreement as they continue with their drinks. Most empty glasses that surround the table are from Nina, as she is quite the drinker. Marcus is about to have some hot pot but discovers it’s nearly empty. He stares at Nina, looking disappointed. “Hey! I was hungry too!” He complains.

  


In one location there is a moment of happiness and relief. Another is full of hopelessness and depression. Kikyou’s house, once a place of shining optimism, is now a bed of despair. The remains of yesterday still echo throughout the house. All curtains remain closed, and the bedroom window is boarded up. Kikyou just lays on the living room couch, numb from the night before, and restless due to lack of sleep. Everytime she closes her eyes, the previous events keep replaying in her mind. What catches her curiosity is that Naraku was there, his sombre expression keeps haunting her. His sudden appearance has caused more questions rather than answers. Someone who she would never speak to again, suddenly saves her from an assault from her ex partner. She lifts herself up, determined to find him to get some answers. She wants closure to this mess.

 

Kikyou decides to find his old apartment, unaware that he has moved out and moved nearby, but it’s her only lead. Wearing a white short sleeved blouse, paired with a red pencil skirt and white flat shoes, topped with a red clutch bag.  She takes a taxi to the area. Once she arrives, she steps out the taxi and gets overwhelmed by nostalgia. Walking passed the large trees that frame the roads, a picturesque and symmetrical scene in an upper class area. Kikyou’s gaze wonders and primarily focuses on colours and shapes. In no time, she approaches the apartment block, which is strangely unlocked. _Surprised they still don’t have security here.._. She wonders.

 

The woman enters the complex and takes the elevator up to the highest floor. Once the door opens, she pauses and asks herself _Why am I doing this?_ Her demeanour changes from confident to anxious. She starts to fidget with her clutch bag. After shaking her head, regaining her rational thoughts, she decides it’s a bad idea and decides to turn away from the door. Just as she starts to walk away, the door to the apartment opens up, revealing a slender young woman with a blonde pixie cut. “May I help you?” she curiously asks Kikyou.

“I’m sorry, I must have the wrong address” Kikyou stutters “You see, I knew someone that used to live here..”

 

The woman thinks for a moment, with her right hand on her chin. “The last person who lived here give me the keys to this apartment. He was tall, had long hair that was tied to a low ponytail. I remember him mentioning that he was now living in the block across from here…”

Kikyou lights up with the woman's description. She confirms to the woman that the description fits the person she was looking for, then bows as she apologises. The blonde woman gives a subtle wave wishing her luck before closing the door.

 

The next block was directly opposite to the other building on the street. Now that Kikyou had an idea where Naraku resides, the only issue is, which floor? She decides to wonder around the town window shopping to kill time, giving her time to clear her thoughts.

 

A couple of hours later into the evening, Kikyou returns to the street and decides to sit at the bus stop, pointing at the apartment complex. A yellow taxi stops to obscure the view of the front door. Various voices can be heard inside the vehicle.

 

“This is why I’m glad- Th-that I’m not a designated driver-r” Nina slurs with her head slinking out the left passengers window. “I promise I will pay the fare next time”.

Two figures leave the car from the right door, to get away from a drunken Nina. They both interact before they part ways.

“You gon’ be alright man?” Marcus inquires.

“Could be worse. I’m probably going to call it a night. Tell boss that I’m off for the weekend. I’ll return next week” Naraku replies.

“Glad you’re a lot better man! Get some rest” Marcus reassuringly pats on Naraku’s shoulder.

Kikyou is watching intently as soon as she heard Naraku’s voice. Observing on where he would move to next. Kikyou notices her behaviour and turns away for a moment, not wanting to look noticeable. Thankfully, Naraku doesn’t notice.

 

Marcus returns to the taxi and waves from the right passenger window, Naraku subtly waves back while walking, flashes a keycard next to the apartment door and enters the apartment block.

 

Kikyou quickly notices that unlike the other block, this apartment has a security buzzer, so she couldn’t freely explore. _High security? Not surprising_ Kikyou thinks as she carefully observes the entrance, and notices that the door closes pretty slowly due to its weight. Kikyou quickly approaches the door, and grabs the handle before it clicks shut. She quietly observes the apartment without being seen, and listens to Naraku’s footsteps entering the elevator. Watching  the numbers go by, It stops at number 16. She quietly whispers the floor number to herself while she walks toward the second elevator.

 

_Number 16 is the highest floor, just like the last apartment block._

 

The elevator chimes as it arrives at the top floor. As Kikyou exits the elevator, the door directly across from her just clicks shut. The woman had a hunch that this was the right apartment. _His_ apartment. After a minute of gathering her thoughts, She softly knocks on the door. Her nerves start to flush her entire body. The vulnerable side remains exposed, easily due to her recent trauma. She tries to shake it off as she hears faint footsteps from the inside. Keeping her composure by a thread, the door slowly opens. Naraku’s expression changes from solumn into distress.

 

“How on earth did you find me?!” He uncharacteristically stumbles, with his fingers in between his bangs, with his head tilted back slightly.

 

“I need to talk to you, can I come in?” she speaks with a deadpan delivery.

 

Naraku takes a long breath, and steps aside to let her in without a word. Visibly freaked out, he frantically heads to the kitchen for a glass of water to confirm his surroundings, and to regain his rational thinking. Kikyou doesn’t interfere and sits on the black sofa in the living room, looking at the wall sized windows, amazed by the view of the city-scapes. She notices that Naraku sits down on a chair opposite the sofa as he hands her a glass of water. Nodding her head quietly thanking him as she takes a sip.

 

“You do realise that I’ve been avoiding you for a reason” He recalls. Kikyou sighs and reminds herself why they had been avoiding each other. “I remember...” she sighs.

 

_Two Years Ago - The Old Apartment_

 

An evening fit for the occasion. A mixture of rain and wind repeatedly striking the windows. A storm’s soundscapes creating the angry ambience. The sounds coming from the inside were unusual. Not your typical argument. The couple have seen a reflection of each other that they hated to see, and have decided to fight back against them, only unleashing their insecurities. There is no logic or rationality beyond the exchange of their words.

 

Kikyou had not long returned from a party which turned sour. Kagome and Sango had invited her to get her mind off things, but forgotten to tell her one minor detail last minute. Not long after she greeted Sango and Kagome, her nightmare approaches her, the minor detail, her ex, Inuyasha. Visibly angry. She storms off as Inuyasha follows her not long after, telling Kagome that he was getting some drinks. Once she stands outside to calm down, Inuyasha offers her his jacket as she turns away, giving him a glare that could scare anyone. He tries to reason with her and wanted to apologise for before, whilst approaching to kiss her. She steps back and viciously slaps his face, screams at him to leave her alone, and runs away.

 

Kikyou had been warned with his behaviour by Naraku before, but she dismissed it as him being controlling. She only spoke to Inuyasha reluctantly only when Kagome and her child was around. They were a family that were never apart. Naraku always hated it when these meets happened and always waited restlessly, asking Kikyou questions everytime she returned. This time, Kikyou was having none of it. He attempted to ask her what was wrong and she immediately gets mad at him because he was right about Inuyasha. He responds back telling her that she should never have went. Kikyou hated being told what to do, as it makes her feel trapped. She made as much time with him without being a doormat. Kikyou exclaims that she feels constricted while Naraku argues back that she doesn’t listen and is too independent. Both of their relationship ideals clash and miscommunication is rife. Kikyou is cheeky while Naraku is controlling. Usually, their arguments resort into snarky remarks and to see who provokes the other first. It’s a twisted way of bonding for them two. This time, the snarky and calculated criticisms were never spoken, each remark was cold, blunt and vicious. Both of them are worn down, at the end of their tethers.

 

_Making up wasn't an option with this fight._

 

Their words are now used to intentionally hurt each other. The conversation resulted into stirring up the past into each other's lives. Kikyou, now holding a glass of wine, endures the constant reminders of how stupid she had been with Inuyasha, and how she couldn’t avoid him after they’d broken up. She decided to take it up a notch by mentioning Naraku’s past that no one but her knows. Naraku had grown up as an orphan. Living in an environment that he was ashamed off. His only guardian figure he knew was a man who called himself a bandit. A petty thief who was crass and childish. Naraku despised him and hated being associated with him due to the violence and psychological abuse, so he cut ties as soon as he could. Most of his tactics are learned from said bandit and he hates to admit it. The bandit lived an impoverished life, caused by his own actions. Naraku wanted to stray from that lifestyle and had made himself successful.

 

A smirk grew on Kikyou’s face as she carefully pronounces the bandit’s name.

 

“Onigumo.”

 

Just hearing the name alone causes Naraku to uncharacteristically lose his temper. The normally calm and collected man suddenly strikes a punch at Kikyou’s face. Violence was never an option for these two as it was usually seen as barbaric. The blow caused an abrupt silence between the two for a moment, both frozen. Kikyou was stunned, her mind not taken in what just happened. Even _she_ didn’t expect such a violent reaction out of him. She had taken things too far.

Naraku on the other hand, lifts his head after a moment of rage, sees a vacant Kikyou with a swollen, red cheek and a bloody mouth. His eyes widen and swiftly turns away from her, holding his face as tears stream from his eyes. Remaining silent to conceal any emotions from her. He hated showing any signs of weakness. His body visibly shaking and his mind replaying what just happened. All he could think of was that he was no better than that bandit.

Kikyou’s image of Naraku had been shattered, she knew he was manipulative but never violent. The punch solidified her feelings that all men are useless and weak. She was visibly heartbroken. She looks down towards her hand and notices the wine glass she was previously holding, had been shattered due to the impact. The glass had left a deep cut on her upper left arm, causing it to pour out blood. She notices the empty wine bottle on the counter next to her, grabs it, and strikes the back of Naraku’s head. She watches him fall forward, remaining unconscious. She crouches next to him, in tears and notices his tear-stained face and blood pouring out of his head. She crawls to the living room, notices a notebook and a pen at the coffee table, rips out a blank page and writes down a note for him.

_It’s over._

_Don’t bother talking to me again._

 

Those words solidified her fresh outlook for her future. She reaches for her phone from her pocket and calls for an ambulance. The injured woman passes out not long after the ambulance arrives.

  


_Back to present._

 

“Look. I’m not here for any reconciliation. I just want to know, why did you save me that night?” She asks.

 

“...”

 

“You said you avoided me for a reason, are you referring to the past or after this _incident_?”

 

“Both…”

 

Kikyou notices his quick and avoidant answers. He clearly doesn’t want to express any emotional baggage. After a moment of awkward silence, Kikyou quietly asks.  “Can I stay over? I need to recover and you're the only person I could talk to about this…”

 

“Could you not stay at your friends?” Naraku tries to make excuses to get rid of her.

 

“I have no energy to explain to them the whole story, plus they have their own lives to deal with.”

 

“So you come to bother mine?”

 

“I’m only here, because you were there during the _incident_ last night. Don't get any ideas.”

 

Despite her better judgement, Kikyou still insists on staying over, eventually wanting to get some closure on this predicament, even if it takes days. Naraku knew at this point on she wouldn’t budge, so he decides to enter the bedroom to prepare for her night stay. Kikyou watches him disappear and a minute later, a blanket and a pillow suddenly launches out the bedroom, landing on top of Kikyou, with the blanket covering her up entirely. “Oh, How kind” her snarky tone muffles through the blanket. Naraku emerges from the bedroom, while ignoring her comment entirely, tells her to make herself at home as he returns back to the room. His words are straightforward and quick, while cautiously moving away. Kikyou observes this behaviour and finds it strange. The living room remains silent, The woman is now alone with her thoughts with orange ambient lights, creating a mellow atmosphere. She decides to lay down on the sofa, covering her face with the white blanket and escaping from reality once more. For a moment, the ambience of the apartment felt familiar to her, perhaps nostalgic. This helps to calm her down. Somehow, she felt at peace. This helped Kikyou to finally drift off with ease, finally succumbing to exhaustion.

Naraku in the other hand, feels suffocated by the silence, while mindlessly staring at the ceiling. Trying to avoid what just happened in his mind, but to no avail. The sudden appearance of Kikyou creates nothing but disorder. He thought he had moved on from her, but something still remains inside, something that feels familiar. To shut off such thoughts, he notices a glass of rum on the bedside cabinet, takes a swig and switches off the light. The thoughts still linger till he passes out.

Around 2am, Kikyou awakens, full of panicked energy. Another reoccurring nightmare of Hide had haunted her. The same events replaying her mind. Her moments of feeling trapped. She couldn’t take it. The woman decides to quietly explore the apartment to distract herself. The kitchen seemed like a good idea. Neutral colours of greys and silvers, organised. What catches Kikyou’s eye is the bottle of red wine next to collection of alcohol bottles next to the sink. She leaves the kitchen with the bottle and a wine glass, helping herself without a care of the world.

Now surrounded in complete darkness, Kikyou ditches the household comforts and remains seated cross legged on the floor next to the large windows, gazing at the broken skies of night, as a full moon emerges from the clouds. Bathed in the light of the moon, she closes her eyes, enjoying the moment of calm. An hour passes and she still remains seated. Her mind remains in a trance. The bottle of red wine is now half empty. Kikyou attempts to stand up, but falls to her knees, she decides to crawl into the bathroom instead, hoping that Naraku doesn’t wake up. After she leaves the bathroom while regaining her ability to walk. She returns to the floor and pours another drink and resumes spacing out. The wine runs out half an hour later and the moon once more, fades into a cloudy obscurity. Kikyou’s emotional state while intoxicated is more irrational and impulsive, the opposite of her calm and collected personality. She suddenly feels the need for physical comfort, and without thinking, enters Naraku’s bedroom.

As the door silently opens, Kikyou clumsily slinks inside the dark bedroom, noticing that the right side of the bed is empty and slumps onto the bed. She notices that Naraku is right next to her, with his back facing towards her direction. Kikyou decides to lean on his back slightly and focuses on his warmth. This makes her fall asleep. An hour passes and Naraku turns over, as he collides his head with Kikyou’s. This finally wakes him up. Feeling startled, he turns the bedside light on, and witnesses a passed out Kikyou. Naraku doesn’t attempt to wake her up, so he quickly leaves the bedroom and decides to inspect the apartment. The kitchen light was left on, and there was a empty bottle of wine next to the window along with a wine glass. He ignores it, switches off the lights and heads to sleep on the couch. _It isn’t wise for her to behave this way..._  he thinks before falling asleep.

 

The next morning, Kikyou awakens while looking puzzled. She realises that the surroundings are wrong. Questioning herself on where she is, Kikyou observes her surroundings and notices multiple ashtrays and alcohol bottles and glasses on the cabinets, along with scattered paperwork on a desk nearby. She confirmed that she was indeed in his room. After this realisation, she immediately jumps out of bed and enters the living room, expecting Naraku to be there.

 

All she found was a note, keys and a glass of water on the coffee table. A sign, that he’d already left.

 

_“Feel free to stay as long as you need to._

_Use these keys if you need to go out._

_Also, I’ve noticed you have been drinking. Don't get yourself sick over your trauma._

_You owe me one bottle of red wine.”_

The young woman shrugs and drinks the glass of water, while full of brain fog. The woman is now unsure of what to do next. She didn’t receive any answers, so her future is full of uncertainty. Kikyou would usually have a plan, but this Kikyou, this _vulnerable_ Kikyou, didn’t. Still feeling unsure of what to do, she decides to look at her phone. The notifications included various messages from her friends, asking if she is okay or what happened. Kikyou had gone AWOL since the incident, and people had started to notice. Kikyou was never a reclusive person. She decides to call Kagome for comfort.

 

“Hello?” Kagome answers.

 

“Kagome? How have you been? I’m so sorry I’ve been inactive…”

 

“Kikyou! I’m so worried! The whole Hide fiasco was on the news!”

 

“It was?” Kikyou sounded surprised.

 

“Yeah! Something to do with him getting killed in a freak accident. He had a mental breakdown and tried to kill you, but instead he accidentally poisoned himself. Something to do with poisoned wine for your anniversary.*”

 

_*Assassin’s Guild Cover up story to prevent suspicion over missing people._

 

Kikyou knew the story was fake and was told by the Guild not to tell anyone and to sign a waiver (The waiver removes your rights of telling your story, and the courts will not use your story as truth, even if you attempt to expose the Guild). She acted like the story was too traumatising for her to prevent lying to her friend. Kikyou had paused for a moment to let the fake story sink in. “Oh...Yeah, I’m sorry. I rather not talk about it right now”.

 

“Okay, I’m so glad you’re safe! How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m recovering. Taking a vacation for a few days.”

 

“You need it- Oh! I gotta go! You take care!”

 

“Okay...you too.”

 

_Click_

 

Kikyou stares at the screen idly for a moment until a flash of memories overwhelm her. Flashbacks over last night from her moon-bathing, and her sleeping in the bedroom. The woman froze, ashamed of her careless behaviour. What was she thinking? She had given Naraku mixed signals. This was not the plan. She hopes that he isn’t getting his hopes up. Why did she subconsciously run back to Naraku? Was she just dependent on a person to cry on? She convinced she just wanted comfort from someone and nothing more. Once she decided to move on from her paranoia, her phone received a text from a random number.

 

_“Hey...”_

 

She ignores it, assuming it’s from a wrong number.


	3. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyou discovers who the odd texts are from, and decides to get her own back.

**Chapter 3 - Wanting** .

 

Kagome is feeling enthusiastic that she gets a self care day for herself. Her husband Inuyasha is treating her, reluctantly tagging along. Both of them are approaching the city spa resort while Kagome keeps singing “spa day” over and over until she notices Inuyasha regularly staring at his phone.

 

“Something wrong? You’ve been staring at that thing on and off for five minutes” She inquires.

 

“It’s that stupid Kouga. He won’t respond to my messages!” He grumbles.

 

As the couple approach the reflective slide doors, a tall figure with wavy black hair leaves the resort.

 

Inuyasha notices and starts to visibly freak out. It’s his least favourite person, Naraku.

 

Naraku just smiles at both of them, friendly but insincere. Kagome is too dense to notice and prefers to not talk to him. Instead she just smiles back. She is aware that Inuyasha hates Naraku, so she’d rather not talk to him, for her husband's sake.

 

As they both cross opposite paths, Naraku who is inches away from Inuyasha, quietly says “Have you told her yet? Or is the guilt eating you up?”. 

 

Inuyasha turns pale as Naraku continues walking away, with a smug grin on his face. Kagome notices Inuyasha’s face and asks if he’s okay. He shakes it off, stating that Naraku rudely nudged him. The white haired, strange eared man starts cursing insults at him to avoid any suspicions from his wife. This only confuses Kagome, but she shrugs it off as they both continue entering the resort.

 

A man with dreadlocks barges through the both of them, while shouting at Naraku. “Dude! Don’t leave me hanging” Marcus continues to run till he falls to the floor. Marcus notices a laughing Kagome and waves at her, while hiding his embarrassment. He stands back up and continues running. The couple both stare at each other for a moment then enter the resort, with Kagome resuming her ‘spa day’ song. 

  
  


Back at the apartment, Kikyou receives another text. 

 

_ “I’ve heard what happened. Thinkin’ of you at this hard time.” _

 

Kikyou knew this text wasn’t a one off. She also knew it wasn’t Naraku tormenting her, his grammar was more refined. After a brief moment of comparing grammar, her phone vibrates once again. 

 

_ “I still care about you, ya know?” _

 

Kikyou ponders on who could write in such a way, and then it hit her. It was her ex, Inuyasha. His insistence and stubbornness always stood out to her. She thought she’d seen the end of it before she broke it off with Naraku. However, she was wrong. Kikyou had told Naraku everything about Inuyasha during their relationship, which also includes the incident that caused their fight. She never told Kagome about Inuyasha’s lingering feelings towards her, and feels immensely guilty about it. 

 

Kikyou’s relationship with Inuyasha was a long time ago, before she even met Naraku. This relationship was special. Full of optimism, hope and love. Your typical lovey-dovey type. Inuyasha back then seemed caring, despite having a temper on him. He always had good intentions. However, those good intentions didn’t last very long. Kikyou begun to notice a pattern that Inuyasha would lose his temper often every time she’d ask where’d he been. He’d became distant, and no longer took her out on dates. Kikyou even planned on moving in with him, regardless of these red flags. So stupidly in love. 

 

The fateful day she broke up with him was when she wanted to surprise him on his birthday, and found him and Kagome passionately making out on the sofa in his apartment. Kikyou immediately lost her temper and lashed out at him, screaming at him saying she was finished with the relationship. Kagome had to intervene by holding Kikyou back while Inuyasha was getting his ass kicked. This was the beginning of her cold and blunt nature, and the first time she’d met Kagome. Kikyou was once considered a woman of positivity, but Inuyasha’s infidelity had broken that. Kagome had no idea that Inuyasha was seeing someone else, and even she was suspicious. Both Kikyou and Kagome eventually bonded over the cheating despite him choosing Kagome in the end. This made Kikyou bitter for a while, but felt Kagome was the perfect partner to keep Inuyasha on the straight and narrow, so she got over it. This story was a long time ago that even Kikyou had forgotten all about it for a while. Let's say Inuyasha wasn’t a memorable ex like Naraku was.

  
  


_ Why is he contacting me now?! Does he think I’m stupid? _

  
  


The apartment door opens with Naraku and a whiny Marcus. Naraku ignores Marcus complaining about food, and notices Kikyou’s worried expression whilst looking at her phone.

 

Naraku knew what was wrong, and simply asks. “He’s at it again, isn’t he?”

 

“Yes…” She responds.

 

“Who? Oh, the dog boy” Marcus joins in. “Oh man! He is such a tool.”

 

Inuyasha had time to tell Kagome, and every time Naraku had spoken to the couple, he would ask Inuyasha quietly without Kagome’s knowledge. With constant threats of blackmail, Inuyasha’s shame is slowly eating him up inside. Naraku would happily ruin Inuyasha’s life. It’s been a few years now, and Naraku has grown impatient. He needed vital evidence that would motivate him to take the next step. However, that next step has finally come to fruition thanks to Inuyasha texting Kikyou’s phone. 

 

Naraku then grabs her phone while inspecting the number. Inuyasha had previously changed his number, so Naraku saves it to his phone to track him down. “Looks like I’ll be tracking him now…” He grins till Kikyou snatches her phone off him. 

 

“I don’t need  _ your _ help. I  _ don’t _ need saving”. Kikyou hates having her battles fought for her. 

 

“Force of habit” Naraku shrugs. He only used to help Kikyou when things got complicated, and she hated it. She dislikes how men are either creeps or take over their problems. She dislikes their dominating tendencies.

 

Marcus notices their behaviour and simply giggles “Ohh, I can see why you were made for each other”. 

 

Kikyou and Naraku both turn away from each other, blushing over Marcus’s comment. The dreadlocked man notices and just laughs. To break the awkwardness, Kikyou approaches Marcus and bows.

 

“Thank you for the support, from before…” her voice quiet while avoiding eye contact. She then stares at Naraku who is still looking away from both of them, obviously hiding embarrassment. Marcus just laughs, while accepting the compliment. Telling Kikyou she shouldn't be so formal. 

 

“Kagome deserves better.” She swiftly changes the subject while lifting her head, changing into a more confident demeanour. 

 

“She sure does.” Marcus agrees.

 

Naraku then walks toward both of them, activating the tracker on his smartphone. “And now is the perfect time to expose him, tonight” He smirks at the two of them.

 

“Then, I’ll be the bait” Kikyou volunteers.  “We need to expose him for what he truly is.”

 

Both Naraku and Marcus look at each other, perplexed. They did not expect Kikyou to volunteer. However, Naraku should have known better.

 

Marcus nearly chokes “So, you want to be Inuyasha’s bait so that Kagome can see his behaviour first hand? Girl, you’re a genius!” He then looks at Naraku with a playful smile “dude! No wonder you went out with her!”

 

Both Naraku and Kikyou turn away once more, red-faced. 

 

_ Nightfall. _

 

The trio had decided that in order for the plan to be successful, They had to be cunning. Kikyou’s only method of communication is by texting via smartphone. The plan schedule is set up like this for Kikyou.

 

_ Text Inuyasha to meet up in the centre at around  _ **_9pm._ **

 

**_9pm -_ ** _ Meet up and find somewhere to drink.  _

 

**_Around 10/10.30pm -_ ** _  If drinking, find somewhere quiet and public. _

 

**_11pm -_ ** _ Arrive at location and Kagome will be on her way. _

 

**_If all else fails_ ** _ \- Retreat to a safe distance or activate tracker. _

 

Naraku and Marcus’s plans are in charge of meeting with Kagome, giving her a false surprise for her. It’s a devilish trick, but it’s the only solution as Inuyasha usually plans surprises for her. Marcus has to do the persuading as she doesn’t like Naraku. Kikyou had also called Kagome around the same time she texted Inuyasha, suggesting that she would meet up around 9pm in the park. However, she “forgets” to mention that she’ll be late, which leaves Kagome waiting all by herself.

 

Kikyou, wearing a floral sunflower dress, waits for the silver haired man outside of the cafe. Appropriately dressed for the humid evening, the woman’s posture is stiff and her arms crossed, reluctant to meet the man. Inuyasha then appears, wearing a crimson suit with a white tie, inappropriate clothing for the humidity.  Kikyou usually is a well mannered woman, but for Inuyasha, her mannerisms seem more relaxed than usual. Inuyasha only sees this as her being stubborn.

 

“Oh, you’re overdressed” she pouts.

 

“Mainly for you.” He grins back.

 

The sweet words from Inuyasha sounded like garbage to her.  _ Ugh, I’d rather listen to Naraku’s bullshit _ she thinks while gritting her teeth. Even Naraku’s insincere words are more romantic right now. She forces a smile, pretending to accept the compliment. 

 

Across the closed cafe is a bar that has a biker theme with a lot of mahogany. There is American paraphernalia everywhere, from flags decorating the ceiling, to the rainbow jukebox playing american retro-pop to country music. An escape from Japanese culture. Kikyou finds this place nostalgic and adorable, as it is a location she usually hangs around with her friends, including Naraku a few times. 

 

Both of them sit on stools at the counter requesting for drinks. Kikyou explicitly tells the bartender that they would order their drinks separately. She will put up with him for a while, but she doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction by getting treated. Inuyasha has a few beers, and Kikyou orders a few shots of Jager, numbing the pain.

 

Inuyasha notices and misinterprets the situation with her drinks. “Are you lonely?”

 

“I’m fine…” She glares. 

 

“It’s just you’re drinking quite a bit. I’m sorry for what’s happened to you. That man, shouldn’t have used you in that way.”

 

“Excuse me? I’m not an alcoholic. Look, I don’t want to talk about him right now. He is probably burning in hell right now. Good riddance.”

 

“I still miss you” He goes straight to the point. “Day and night. Kagome isn’t a replacement. I wish I knew that…” He pleads.

 

“You blew it when you cheated on me with her!” Kikyou retorted.

 

“That was a mistake” Inuyasha hangs his head in shame, giving Kikyou the apologetic look.

 

“ _ Even _ the marriage?”

 

“Yes…” 

 

“I see…” Kikyou downs one of the jager shots. “Look” She continues. “ I’m flattered, but I am not interested.”

 

This conversation goes back and forth for half an hour. Both of them have consumed a few drinks. Kikyou had observed his alcohol intake and remains vigilant, even if she feels a little buzzed due to the Jager shots. Once Kikyou checks her phone and realises the time. It’s around 10.30pm She decides that it’s time for the second phase.

 

“I think we’re done here. We should walk off the booze first before we call it a night.” She suggests. Inuyasha nods in agreement. 

  
...  
  


Kagome is sitting all alone in the park, waiting for Kikyou. She had been waiting for an hour and a half at this point. The park is full of trees and fairy lights, creating an ideal tourist attraction. Kagome just patiently continues sitting on the bench located on the south side of the park, noticing random couples holding hands at a distance as they walk past her. Her view is suddenly shrouded by shadow so she looks behind. It’s Marcus. 

 

Kagome, looking confused, asks him why he is here. Marcus calmly smiles and sits next to her on the other side of the bench. 

 

“Wait, do I know you?” She guesses. 

 

“Dude! We met two years ago. Kikyou was just about to start her teaching job at the time.” he responds.

 

Kagome laughs as she recalls how they met. Two years ago. All four at the Biker pub, celebrating their new jobs. Naraku and Kikyou aren't together yet, and Kagome was living a happy life as a housewife with a home business making herbal remedies. Marcus and Nina were new with their “computer job”  at the time. Before Kagome reminisces old memories, Marcus’s phone vibrates. The message is from Kikyou, explaining that she was on her way to the park. A tall shadow hovers above both of them. The next phase of the plan is in motion.

 

On the north side of the park, there are less fairy lights on the trees. Creating a more mysterious atmosphere, a perfect place for couples. Kikyou activates the tracker on her phone, just in case things go awry. Inuyasha, now slightly intoxicated, keeps attempting to put his arm around her waist, Kikyou steps to the side every time, causing him to stumble. They soon approach a straight path surrounded by many trees covering the skies. Entering the dark path suddenly makes Kikyou uncomfortable. Her vulnerable heart starts to race and flashbacks of Hide resume playing in her mind. As the location gets darker, Kikyou starts to walk faster, feeling tense. She instinctively knows that Inuyasha is inches away behind her, while her breathing slowly becoming more strained. The panicked woman reaches the other side of the path and notices a bench next to a picturesque pond. She decides to sit down, attempting to prevent a panic attack. _ Okay, this is where it gets tricky _ she reminds herself.

 

This move proved to be problematic as Inuyasha sits close beside her. Both figures remain silent. Inuyasha takes this opportunity to place his hand on top of hers which was placed on her right thigh. She struggles to move her hand as it has been firmly gripped. As her guard is focused on her hand, Inuyasha attempts to lean in and kiss her. His first attempt proved unsuccessful as she moves her head away. However, he grabs the back of her head and forces his lips onto hers. Kikyou, unable to move is exposed to the sour memories of him in her mind. Nothing about the kiss was passionate. There was no fire, no spark, only hollow. Her body, completely tense. Her eyes, closed. She raises her left arm to attempt to break it off until the silver haired man’s head is violently jerked back by the hair, causing the couple to separate.

 

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Kagome screeches at his dog-like ears.

 

Kikyou, opens her eyes and witnesses a furious kagome, holding Inuyasha’s tilted head in a violent rage. Kagome's force of the pull had caused him to stand up in reflex. The initial shock causes her to break down in tears. Kagome lets go of Inuyasha and rushes to Kikyou. Holding her up and giving her a tight hug. “I am so sorry he did this to you” She reassures her.

 

“No!” Kikyou cried. “I’m sorry! I’ve never told you about his behaviour before. I didn’t want to see you get hurt. I’m so sorry…” Kikyou continues to sob. 

Inuyasha’s triggering behaviour had caused her to become distressed due to her abuse with Hide. Kikyou knew this would happen, but disregarded her mental state to help her friend. Kagome strokes her head while Kikyou thanks Kagome, currently buried in her chest. Muffled tears from the woman continue to fall. Kagome just continues to comfort her. 

 

Kagome then stares to the distance, nodding to the two figures currently observing them. 

“Man! That Kagome is quite a runner…” Marcus points out to Naraku. 

 

Naraku doesn’t respond, while focusing directly at the red suited man. His calm demeanour has now been switched to anger, with his fists clenched. Witnessing that silver haired scumbag harassing Kikyou had tipped him over the edge.

 

Marcus notices the fury in Naraku's eyes. He knows what’s about to go down. Just as Marcus utters expletives, Naraku furiously storms up to Inuyasha, striking a punch to his face. The force causes Inuyasha to fall directly into the pond, resulting in some splashback. 

 

Kagome and Kikyou freeze as they let each other go. Kikyou abruptly stops crying and Kagome is stunned. “I should have thought of that” she mumbles. Kikyou just stares at Naraku, while still looking vulnerable. She then just sighs of relief. 

 

Naraku notices her delicate state and turns to Marcus, visibly uncomfortable “Take Kikyou back to the apartment. I’ll return later.”

 

Marcus nods and holds up Kikyou to see if she’s able to walk. She politely pushes him away and attempts to walk by herself, albeit slowly. Marcus walks next to her to assure her that she is safe. Kikyou reacts kindly to his gesture and continues walking with him. She waves to Kagome and gives a subtle nod to Naraku. 

 

The park is now quiet, with Kagome giving Naraku a suspicious look. 

 

“You knew all about Inuyasha, but why did you expose him now?”

 

Naraku doesn’t respond.

 

“That’s why you behave that way towards him! I thought you were jealous...” 

 

Still unresponsive. He simply stares at the unconscious Inuyasha in the pond.

 

“Besides that, why are you letting Kikyou staying at your apartment?”

 

“She invited herself in...” He finally responds while sighing.

 

“What?”

 

Naraku continues to sigh, reluctant to tell Kagome classified information, but it was the only way for her to be quiet. “If I tell you, you have to keep this quiet. Hide didn’t try to poison Kikyou. He tried to sexually assault her. I was the one who shot him with a poison dart.”

 

Kagome’s face turns pale.

 

“Why? Why did you get involved?”

 

“It’s personal. However, I knew her relationship was a ruse.” He attempted to be as vague as possible with information.

 

“How?” She questions.

 

“We crossed paths by accident, long story short. He deceived her.”

 

“Oh my god...Now I can see why she is so traumatised.” Kagome takes a second to register. “You better not be taking advantage of her.” She then warns.

 

“I want her out as soon as she recovers. It seems she can't be living on her own right now… I can confirm to you that we have _ no _ relationship.” He clarifies, making sure that Kagome doesn’t misinterpret his words. The young woman, still sceptical over his behaviour continues to question him. 

 

“You still have feelings for her. That’s why you let your emotions take over when Inuyasha kissed Kikyou.”

 

Again, Naraku remains silent.

 

“You do right?” Kagome nags, assuming that he didn’t hear her.

 

“Of course not.” He responds in an false reassuring tone. 

 

Naraku chooses to avoid his feelings for Kikyou. These specific feelings only cause further pain in his life. His relationship turned out to be a disaster. He is fully aware their relationship won’t work, even if he loves her more than anyone. This is why it hurts. Even though Naraku thinks he accepts the reality, he actually has a hard time accepting it, while numbing these emotions with his vices. All distractions and temporary relief. However, his job has also helped his mental state since the Hide incident. The rush of adrenaline, and eliminating more scumbags while being an intelligent arsehole about it.

 

Naraku reluctantly asks “You need a lift back home?”

 

Kagome attempts to drag Inuyasha out of the pond and lays him on the grass. “I’m good” she answers “I’ll get a taxi. I need a long, serious talk with him”.

 

Naraku nods and leaves her to it.

 

**…**

 

Kikyou has arrived back at the apartment safely. She is currently alone. Marcus kept asking her if he would wait till Naraku gets back, but she persuaded him to leave for the night. Sick of feeling depressed, she decides to sleep. Her dreams are slowly turning into flashbacks of her life, however they weren’t traumatic nightmares. These flashbacks also don’t involve Hide at all...


	4. Fascination ~Flashback~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look into how Kikyou and Naraku met.

_ 4 years ago _

 

Kikyou was ready for her new job at a graphics design company doing administration work. Wearing attire appropriate for the job, a grey pencil neck skirt with a white blouse topped with a grey tie. Her long hair is also tied up in a bun with two red decorative chopsticks. She approaches the tall building located in the middle of the city, looking optimistic. Today is her training day. 

 

The exterior had an aged appearance, Showing visible signs of neglect. The inside wasn’t much better, displaying smoke stained cream walls with an eighties style patterned carpet, with loud colours. Kikyou approached the reception desk and requested to see the Chairman of the company. The slim receptionist, a young man in his early twenties, starts to apologise stating that the Chairman was running late, but will let the vice president know and they will start the induction till the Chairman returns. The receptionist proceeds to call the vice president via the desk phone.

 

A minute passes by. Kikyou then hears an elevator bell to the left, and sees a tall figure emerging from the opened doors. Wearing casual office wear such as a grey blouse and black trousers, while still looking professional. His long, wavy hair tied back to a ponytail. Naraku was the vice president, and this was the first time both of them have met.

 

He introduces himself, welcomes her to the company and apologises for the Chairman’s late absence. Kikyou smiles back and follows him back to the elevator. As they both wait to the appropriate floor, Kikyou carefully observes him. His demeanour is professional, his speech, formal. She hadn’t spotted anything wrong, yet.

 

Kikyou had been given a tour around the facility. From the graphic designers computer floor, the printer room, the canteen and the vice president and Chairman’s offices. Kikyou had slowly noticed that each floor had a few problems, From out of order printers to faulty computers. She had noticed that Naraku’s tone of voice subtly waivers every time he spots a problem, and mutters to himself that the Chairman still hasn't dealt with it. He then apologises to Kikyou for his unprofessionalism and proceeds with the tour, while his demeanour slowly becoming more aggressive. Kikyou slowly sees his mask unraveling, but he manages to retain his composure everytime before she notices more traits. She observes him carefully, and knows that his intentions of working here may be more than she thought. 

 

Finally, they arrive at the administration floor where they eventually arrive. The specific floor that Kikyou would be located. This floor was surrounded by various cubicles, with various staff supposedly hard at work. Thankfully, Kikyou’s was next to a window. 

  
  


After an hour of Induction in her office, assisted by Naraku. The Chairman finally peers from the cubicle corner as he stumbles. Signalling Naraku that he can be relieved from induction duties. He then walks up to Kikyou and shakes her hand. His appearance was a direct contrast from Naraku. Short, stumpy and had a receding hairline. His white shirt had sweat stains, and was too tight for him around his waist. His speech and demeanour was more casual. Kikyou returns the handshake and responds kindly and mentions that she will do her best. 

 

During her break, she decided to talk to her admin colleagues. Each one of them, as sloppily dressed as the Chairman. Not showing an ounce of pride for their jobs. Some even joking about certain customers they had to deal with. Kikyou just spoke to them briefly and then left to her office. She felt uncomfortable with the environment she was in. She is slowly seeing why Naraku was frustrated at this workplace.

 

A few days go by and the building has a change of pace. Everything that was previously broken, was fixed. The staff seemed more motivated due to new coffee machines. Kikyou had noticed a change of behaviour from Naraku, who was just about to leave the admin floor.

 

“Someone seems to be in a good mood. I assume the Chairman got things in order?” She inquires.

 

“Perhaps...It’s a shame he hasn’t noticed yet.” he responds.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Let’s just say, the Chairman only has to tick boxes, while I have to do the rest.” He replies with a smug grin.

 

“I see…” Kikyou flatly sounds unamused. “And why are you telling me this?”

 

“I’ve noticed you are more competent, compared to the rest of those animals.” 

 

“I see… so I take it you are not fond of the workplace.”

 

“Maybe… But they don’t need to know. I’m sure you can keep this quiet. You do seem… trustworthy.”

 

Kikyou disliked the devious tone in his words and walks right past him, ready to start work for the day. From this point on, Kikyou had to put up with his behaviour. She didn’t like how he paid specific attention to her. She also learned from him more about how the company wasn’t as productive as it seemed.  

 

The Chairman was incompetent, so Naraku instead does his work for him. Whenever it’s financial work, scheduling or computer tech. He gets it done. His methods of getting work done are more shady. He manipulates whoever is in his way and knew how to play the game. He hides his intentions by sucking up to the chairman, that he finds repulsive. He aims to take as much control as he can. Unfortunately, this control has caused him to slowly lose his patience with the workplace and doesn’t care for the company nor it’s employees. He is constantly on overtime with no extra pay. All of the facility are blind and only see his professional facade. The boss was basically the face for the company, and Naraku is working behind the scenes.

 

Months go by, and Kikyou is physically worn down by the incompetent workers, and the Chairman for failing to listen to her demands. If it wasn’t for Naraku, she wouldn’t have had any paychecks. Each day, she is tormented by him and isn’t afraid to be snarky back. He loves to torment her occasionally by giving her extra work. They dislike each other in a personal level while they only see each other as colleagues. Naraku gets irritated at her by being too upfront and Kikyou thinks hes an mainpulative arsehole. They also have different work ethics and argue about that before the Chairman tells them off. They only talk in the mornings, breaks and before the shifts are over. Kikyou had once snapped at him and he just simply laughed at her. 

 

As the sun starts to set, Kikyou prepares to leave her cubicle while holding a piece of paper. She takes a detour to the stairs and arrives at the Chairman and Vice President’s floor. She knocks at the Chairman’s door, waiting for a response. She then notices a light from Naraku’s office, indicating he was available. She notices the window next to the door was exposes so she could watch him working on a pile of documents, looking rather stressed. Kikyou hadn’t seen him in this way before. The documents were various piles of bosses documents that he hadn’t sorted out yet. Kikyou was fascinated that he wasn’t wearing a mask for a change. 

 

Naraku continues to write down while occasionally looking at his phone. He receives a call while leaving his seat, starting to pace back and forward. The call sounded personal as he looked visibly irritated. Sounding like he was arguing with a significant other. Just as he hangs up and sighs, he then receives a text from boss saying “COME DRINK! IT’S THURSDAY DRINK NIGHT WITH THE COLLEAGUES! PARTY NIGHT! THE PAPERWORK CAN WAIT TILL TOMORROW. I PROMISE.'' In a flash, Naraku throws his phone against the wall. Kikyou ducks out of reflex.

 

Naraku notices a sudden movement from the window and walks towards the door. He opens it and sees a crouched kikyou, looking awkward.

 

“Oh...I was meant to give this to the Chairman. But it seems he’s not in…” She stutters.

 

Naraku, looking visibly peeved, responds “He has already left. I will give it to him on your behalf…”

 

“I assume he’s already out with the colleagues…” She sighs.

 

“Indeed...He couldn’t wait.” He stares at the paperwork.

 

Kikyou was surprised with his workload. She knew the Chairman was incompetent, but not to this extent. “I can see why you’re frustrated now.” She stares at the tower of papers and folders.

 

“It isn’t as bad as it used to be. I used to take all-nighters just to get it done. You’ve helped me cut it down by half. Thanks, I appreciate it.”

 

Kikyou didn’t expect a compliment of her work from Naraku, so naturally it caught her off guard. “Umm…Thanks.” She stutters. “Well, I guess I’ll be off. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She waves as she leaves the office.

 

Kikyou was intrigued by his behaviour. Besides his obvious frustration with his life, he seemed to talk to Kikyou as if she was his only saving grace. She saw a side of him that wasn’t a dickhead. His demanour was genuine, even though Naraku could fake that easily. Kikyou had a gut feeling that this was real. This didn’t change their relationship, however both of them were low-key fascinated with their hidden traits. Kikyou wasn’t snappy towards him for a change. A trait, Naraku had noticed.

 

The next day arrives, and Naraku hadn’t left the office. He wakes up with scattered papers and realises the time, he quickly prepares himself and heads to the Chairman's office with a spare key, and searches for a red binder, containing illicit documents. It’s missing. He starts to panic and looks for the Chairman.

 

The company was in the red, and Naraku had tried to extend the companies time to pay off their debts, by showing documents that display that the company was in less debt than they actually are. The Chairman believes this is real and not altered by Naraku in any way.   

 

Naraku finds the Chairman in the reception, talking to two debt investigative officers. Naraku had to be careful as he couldn’t defy bosses orders, or expose himself as the true fraud. He speaks to the Chairman asking about the red binder. The Chairman sloppily lifts it up and assures Naraku that he will take it from here without assistance. Naraku takes a step back, knowing that the red binder should be sufficient evidence for the officers. 

 

As Chairman then gets questioned regarding debt, he then shouts. “You can’t threaten me! I’ll shut this place down myself!” He then burns the binder with a lighter from his pocket. Naraku had just witness his plan go down in flames. The officers give a smug look and give the Chairman a letter to terminate the business. Everyone's jobs have become redundant in a blink of an eye.

 

An hour later, every employee had gathered at the reception area while the Chairman makes an announcement,

 

“Everyone. I am proud of your work for this company. We all have had good memories. Unfortunately, We were investigated by the debt officers and they have shut us down. You all need to leave the premises at the end of the day. Your jobs are now terminated. You will receive compensation pay within a week. I however, won’t receive any benefits, as I am responsible for this mess.”  

 

As the final shifts for everyone come to a close, Kikyou just stares at the cubicle window, deflated. Now freshly unemployed. The atmosphere chaotic, while the rest of the colleagues rush out to get wasted. She slowly walks out of reception and notices Naraku rush past her, on the phone. She briefly hears him explain that he’ll be home soon and that he got laid off. It sounded like he was leaving a voicemail. 

 

Kikyou then decides to visit a newly opened cafe. The very same hipster cafe she now frequently visits. She orders a coffee and then proceeds to sit next to the window, watching the world go by. 

 

An hour later, she notices Naraku walking in the distance. Something was wrong. He seemed more pissed off than usual. A woman quite a distance behind him, unable to match his pace. Keeps calling his name and apologising. The slim woman was smartly dressed, wearing a long, silk pink dress. Her jet black hair and bangs naturally flowing while wearing pink lipstick. She eventually reaches up to his pace as he abruptly stops and sharply turns around. His death glare shuts her up as she surrenders her set of keys to his apartment.

 

“Kaguya...We are finished. Get out of my sight.”

 

“Please, let me explain!”

 

“Don’t you dare! Your words mean nothing to me!” He snaps.

 

Naraku continues to storm off towards the cafe, Leaving the woman behind to cry. 

 

Kikyou notices and pretends she hasn’t seen him so she continues nursing her coffee. He orders a drink of water, takes a deep breath to calm down. Just as he is about to sit down, he notices Kikyou and decides to sit next to her. 

 

“I’m sorry that your hard work was wasted.” She Apologises.

 

“To be honest, it’s a weight off my shoulders. I’ve actually cut off more stressful ties than I expected.” He harshly sighs.

 

“Oh? I assume you mean that sobbing woman outside? Was she a partner to you?”

 

“Was. She’s now my ex as of now. I just happened to find her cheating with someone else.”

 

Kikyou was surprised. “I know that all too well. My ex cheated on me for another girl. Feel free to vent, I have nothing better to do.”

 

Both of them continue bitching about their exes and start laughing. This was the first time they actually bonded outside of work. Their negative experiences had caused them to form a bond. Both of them feed on their negative traits. Their snarky comments and arguments seemed like the only way for them to talk to each other without problems, but this was more. 

 

Both of them decide to go out for drinks at the biker bar across the road. Both of them decide to sit at the stools, requesting for strong drinks from the bartender. 

 

After plenty sakes and rums later, Kikyou and Naraku are pretty intoxicated at this point. They both were occupied with each others company that they lost track of their alcohol intake, and time. The two drunks manage to leave the bar without any mishaps, however, walking was no longer an option. 

 

“I guess it’s a taxi then…” Naraku mumbles,

 

“I guess…” Kikyou slurs her words. 

 

Both of them resume their clumsy walks till they find an available taxi nearby at the taxi ranks. Kikyou’s place was further away so it was the right idea to go to Naraku’s apartment. Kikyou agrees but insists that she isn’t staying over. Once they arrive at the complex,  they both split the fare and enter the apartment, the same apartment they would eventually live in together.

 

Kikyou becomes starstruck over the beauty of the apartment. Becoming more uncharacteristically loud due to the alcohol. Naraku just watches her explore, while she announces to him how fancy everything is. Kikyou doesn’t “let go” very often, and usually acts reserved or bitchy. This was the first time Naraku has witnessed her like this. 

 

Kikyou then dives into the sofa, spouting how luxurious the apartment is. She repeated the same sentence for around five minutes now. Naraku then decides to enter the kitchen to prepare to glasses of water, preventing any hangovers is priority right now. As he returns to the living room holding the two glasses, he notices that Kikyou had sprawled across the sofa. She reaches her arm out for the glass and starts to drink. She observes Naraku walking towards the bedroom, then remerging with a blanket and pillows.

 

“It’s probably best you should stay the night.” He suggests.

 

“I don’t need accommodated. I’m fine to go home.” 

 

Naraku just watches her, looking unconvinced. She attempts to stand but lands back on the sofa.

 

“Fine…I’ll stay” she reluctantly agrees. 

 

“Feel free to make yourself at home. I’ll leave you to it.” He continues as he walks towards the bedroom.

 

“..Wait” Kikyou blurts out.

 

He stops.

 

“Thanks.” she continues.

 

He continues walking and closes the door.

  
  


Kikyou lays down on the couch, staring at the distant city lights from the large windows. Feeling content, she had actually enjoyed her evening with Naraku, which was unlike her. She drifts off like a light.

 

Naraku on the other hand is struggling to sleep. Despite having a surprisingly good evening with Kikyou, his mind was conflicted with many emotions. He just had a break up and was made redundant at the same day. Now a new thing is bothering him. Having Kikyou in his apartment. For some reason, he feels uncomfortable with it, but he’s unsure why. 

 

An hour later, Naraku leaves the bedroom, visibly frustrated. He heads for the balcony to have a smoke. Kikyou wakes up with the sound of a slide door and notices Naraku from the window. The woman decides to join him outside.

 

“Can’t sleep?” She asks.

 

“Perhaps” He responds.

 

“Oh...No sarcasm. You seem, distracted”

 

“Speak for yourself, You’re being awfully nice, it’s weird.”

 

“It’s the alcohol!” She lies.

 

Naraku turns away laughing for hearing such a stupid excuse. Kikyou gets irritated and turns away from him, expecting a come back. Instead, he is spacing out, which is unlike him. 

Kikyou, still turned away from him starts to get emotional due to the mixture of alcohol and flashbacks of Inuyasha cheating. She’d never usually stay in another man’s living quarters, and it didn’t help the fact the last person she stayed with was InuYasha. She didn’t know what to expect. The anxiety of what-if’s flooded her mind as she covers her face, trying to hide any traces of tears. Naraku turns around and notices a vulnerable Kikyou, visibly upset. The man reluctantly comforts her with a friendly embrace, mainly to calm her down. This method works, a little too well.

 

Kikyou was briefly taken aback by the hug, but felt there was no malicious intent. She didn’t push away and accepted it. Despite being vulnerable, she felt secure around him. She couldn’t figure out why. She felt, whole. Something Inuyasha could never do. Her anxious breathing starts to slow down and her body loosens up. Naraku notices and finally lets go, turning away while feeling rather awkward with the whole experience.

 

Kikyou, unsure how to respond, just laughs as she notices that he is visibly embarrassed. Naraku continues to say nothing. Kikyou noticed she’d made him uncomfortable so she stops laughing. 

 

“I better get back to sleep. Sorry if I was acting awkward” She yawns as she returns to the living room.

 

Naraku enters back to the apartment not long after, feeling more tired, yet mentally exhausted over the whole ordeal. He briefly watches Kikyou drink the rest of her water before she buries herself in the blanket on the sofa.  reassured that she is safe, he returns back to his room.

 

As the next day rolls round. Naraku had overslept, but thankfully not hungover. He promptly wakes up and notices that Kikyou isn’t in the living room. All that remains is a note on the coffee table.

 

_ “Thanks”   _ read the note.

 

_ “Straight to the point”  _ Naraku thinks. Before he would focus on anything else, he remembers hugging Kikyou last night and tries to shake it off. Showing any form of emotional weakness to anyone bothered him. “How pathetic” he mutters to himself. 

 

This was the last time he ever saw Kikyou for a while. As they were no longer colleagues, both of them didn’t see the point of keeping in touch. However, this absence only heightened their curiosity. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more backstory the next chapter!


	5. Captivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyou wakes up to gather her thoughts. What she doesn't know is that her next set of dreams increase in intensity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little spicy! I hope you enjoy. This was pretty much out of my comfort zone!

The Cycle of Hopelessness 

Chapter 5 - Captivation

 

Kikyou suddenly wakes up, surrounded by the dark. For a moment, the large living room surrounded by empty space feels foreign to her. After a brief state of confusion, she then realises that she’s not at home. “Of course… I’m at  _ his _ place.” she quietly mutters to herself while briefly facepalming.

 

The woman then starts to reminisce the dream she just had and simply laughs it off, all while shaking her head trying to gather her thoughts. The apartment is silent, so silent that it is deafening. In order to break the silence, she decides to help herself to a drink of water. 

 

_ Why am I dreaming about the past? Those days are behind me.  _ She keeps thinking to herself. A rush of slight paranoia keeps replaying through her mind, causing her body to tense up. Could it be these repressed feelings that have been locked up for so long, they are slowly leaking out due to repressing them?  

 

Feeling frustrated with the paranoid thoughts, Kikyou swiftly finishes her glass of water, returns to the living room and resumes to lay down on the sofa. Even with her eyes closed, she keeps seeing flashbacks of her previous dreams. Each interaction of her and Naraku. Little does she know that her dreams of the past will continue with intensity.  

 

_ Flashback - One Year After the redundancy  (2 Years ago from Present Day) _

 

Naraku had joined the Assassins Guild not long after he was made redundant a year ago. Finding work was never a problem due to his previous connections. Today, he had trained two new recruits Marcus and Nina assigned by Boss. Naraku usually dislikes training new recruits as they were usually incompetent. However, these two had not caused any issues so far. They were young and enthusiastic, but take the job seriously. After a long day of training, Marcus and Nina both ask Naraku what his plans were for the evening. The cheeky twosome both convinced him to go out for drinks. Naraku, while looking mentally drained, reluctantly agreed.

 

Kikyou also found a career for herself. She started a teaching training course a year ago and has finally landed a job as an Elementary School teacher, which starts the next week. She had decided to celebrate with Kagome and Sango for a night out drinking.

 

By coincidence, both parties decide to visit the biker pub. As both parties approach the entrance from opposite sides of the street, they both notice each others presence. Naraku and Kikyou both noticed each other straight away but pretend not to notice. Kikyou notices him turning away and starts to laugh as she made him feel awkward. Kagome and Sango looked confused while Marcus and Nina also shared the same expressions.

 

“Is? Is that?” Sango pokes Kikyou.

 

“Yes. This is Naraku, my former colleague.” She replies.

 

“Hey! Since you two know each other, How about we all share a table?!” Nina nudges Naraku.

 

“Second!” Sango shouts.

 

Naraku and Kikyou both stared at the two girls, while sighing in unison. Unable to speak due to the girls loud personalities. Kagome and Marcus begin to cheer as they both think it’s a fantastic idea. 

 

Once the group entered the pub and found a table that accommodates all six, Kagome and Marcus both volunteered to get drinks.

 

As Naraku and Kikyou recover from the awkwardness, despite sitting next to each other. Nina and Sango, sitting directly opposite from them, both lean forward and attempt to pry.

 

“So then…” Sango begins. “You were Kikyou’s former superior? Did you two have some sort of relationship?”

 

“N-No!” Kikyou snaps at Sango. “I thought I told you not to ask such things.” 

 

Kikyou vaguely told Kagome and Sango that Naraku was her colleague. She specifically not told Sango about his appearance, as she knew that she’d react in this way.

 

She continues to bow her head down embarrassed. Naraku notices her unusual behaviour and laughs. It’s her turn to get laughed at by exposing her awkwardness.

 

“Of course not.” He continues laughing. “We were too busy arguing over how the company operated at the time”.

 

“Pfft. Boring” Nina whines. “So, no office romance? I’m surprised neither of you have developed any feelings.”

 

Both Kikyou and Naraku remain silent. 

 

This silence causes Nina and Sango to grin at each other like Cheshire cats.

 

“Of course not” The couple say woodenly.

 

Nina and Sango, remain unconvinced, with their grins intact.

 

Marcus and Kagome came back with a tray of drinks each, while noticing the awkward aura. Marcus just sighs at the two ladies and jokes to Kagome that they're two old gossips. Kagome simply giggles as she hands over everyone's respective drinks. Flavoured Cider for the girls and some Rum for the guys. Kagome sits down and attempts to break the ice. “So, where does everyone work these days?”

 

Marcus, Naraku and Nina all call “ _Computer Software Repair_ ” in unison (A cover up for their assassination job). Kikyou and her group all nod slowly, as they are not techies. 

 

Kikyou decides to speak up next. “Well, I’ve just finished my training and I’m proud to say, I’m employed as a teacher the local elementary school next week!”. Kikyou’s tone was enthusiastic as her face lights up with optimism. This was her dream job. Giving the children a brighter future with education. This sudden happiness catches Naraku off guard. He hasn’t seen Kikyou in this way. Kikyou noticed his behaviour as he sharply turns away. The terrible gossips both notice this and wink at each other.

 

Sango is next. She goes on a tyrant about her housekeeping duties, being a mother and how Miroku got fired from  _ another  _ job due to sexual harassment claims. Just as she is on the verge of tears, Nina interrupts her by giving her a comforting hug. Sango accepts the embrace as she calms down.

 

Kagome continues the conversation by explaining that she is a housewife but is also self employed, making herbal remedies. The business is slowly taking off. 

 

As a few hours shift, and many drinks consumed. Sango and Kagome both notice the time as they stumbled to get ready to tend to their families. The ladies both wish Kikyou the best as they both hurriedly approached the exit. Nina waves at Sango while making a heart signal, whilst pointing at Kikyou and Naraku discreetly. Sango responds with a giggle as she leaves with Kagome.

 

Marcus then notices Nina’s grin. “What’s up?” He asks.

 

“Oh! I’m just happy I made a new friend” She giggles.

 

“To be fair, You do remind me a lot of Sango” Kikyou adds. “You seem like you don’t take anything from other guys”.

 

“Yeah...My last ex was a creep. Always the touchy type. I found him with two girls so I kicked him below the belt. That fucker deserved it.”

 

“Yep. Definitely Sango…” 

 

Around ten minutes later, a watch alarm from Marcus’s wrist beeps.

 

“Aw man! Already?! Early night for me! I gotta work tomorrow. All dem computers ya know?” Marcus jumps.

 

“I better shoot off too!” Nina stretches. “Morning shift for me. Naraku’s the lucky one as he’s got a day off!”

 

“We’ll see you at work man! Thanks for the trainin’” Marcus waves at Naraku.

 

“It was nice meeting you Kikyou. Maybe see you around?” Nina smiles at Kikyou. Let me know when you’re with Sango again!” She continues to laugh as she exits the bar with Marcus.

 

And then there were two. Alone, surrounded with an awkward atmosphere. The couple remain silent for a while.

 

After nursing her drink for what seems like forever, Kikyou finally asks “so, you seen anyone these days?“

 

“Not really” he responds. “I've not been interested. Yourself?“

 

“No. Too focused on my career.”

 

“likewise...”

 

The couple resume the silence once more. Kikyou thought she had a conversation going, but it went nowhere. The quietness was deafening her more so than the loud customers nearby. Despite this, they both can't keep away from each other. Both of them decide to approach the bar to order more drinks, while simultaneously sitting on the bar stools. Unlike their previous outing a year ago where they were confident and outgoing. The couple remain quiet and awkward. Uncharacteristically for them both. 

 

After a few more rounds of alcohol and small talk later. They both decide to take a taxi home. A moment of deja vu surrounds the air. 

 

The duo were once again, intoxicated. Kikyou and Naraku slowly approach the taxi ranks and both slump into the back seats. 

 

“I'm going straight home. I'll let the taxi stop at yours along the way.” she slurs. 

 

“That's fine” he nods.

 

Due to their drunken words, the taxi driver misjudges Kikyou instructions, and drives straight to her house, avoiding Naraku's apartment all together.  

 

“Damn” she mutters. “Well, I guess it can't be helped. You'll have to stay over”. 

 

Kikyou’s single story house is located at the outskirts of the city, near a beach. A quiet location, fitting for the woman. She prefers a modest life. 

 

As they both enter the house, the contrast to Naraku's apartment is evident.The interior is a lot smaller, and with a more homely appearance. The living room and the kitchen are combined, and the two doors on the left side are the bedroom and bathroom respectively. Both decently sized. The home reflects her personality. Quiet, clean and a decor of red and white. 

 

A leather, cream corner sofa takes up some of the living room space which points to a TV on the wall. The couple decided to sit down for a while to gather their surroundings. A white coffee table near the sofa has a filled bottle of wine. Kikyou decides _  "oh, why not?" _ and gathers a few glasses. She wanted an excuse to take the edge off, but in reality she wanted a sleeping aid. The two slowly open up by chatting whilst having a few drinks. As it's a private location, they felt less awkward. The alcohol had helped boost their egos slightly, both enjoying each others company, and even throwing the occasional snarky comment or two. 

 

_ A private space…  _

 

Sleep deprivation slowly catches up with Naraku as he originally wanted to go home hours ago. He then succumbs to the tiredness and falls forward to the couch, with the empty glass rolling in the red carpet.

 

Kikyou decides that it's time for her to sleep too. She puts a blanket over him and simply observes him while he slept. In this moment, she realised that he hasn't looked so vulnerable before. She blushes for a moment but shakes it off, blaming the wine. 

 

“Damn it Kikyou, pull yourself together!” She whispers to herself. Her curiosity is rising. All she can hear is his breathing. The woman kept observing him. She just couldn't look away and keeps cursing herself for it. Why is she so fascinated with him? The alcohol kept pushing her limits. 

 

As Kikyou scoots closer on the sofa, continuing her observation. She once again, curses herself for being creepy. Just looking wasn’t enough for her. Her observation needed touch. She then puts her hand against his forehead, feeling his temperature. “he's pretty warm” she blushes.

 

_ Curious... _

 

Kikyou’s drunken tendencies take over for a brief moment as she decides to lean close towards his face. Big mistake. Naraku suddenly wakes up and immediately pins her down to her back, which catches her off guard. “I don't think so.” he smirked at her. 

 

The two of them, inches away, staring deeply into each other. Kikyou shows no signs of tension, she's happily anticipates what's to happen next, like she's expecting this outcome. “Go ahead” she smirks back. 

 

Both of them, in a drunken haze, kiss passionately. Her wrists remain pinned down by the strength of his hands. She responds back as she allows his right hand to constrict her neck slightly. His hands then continue down to her arms and chest, undoing the buttons on her shirt. As each garment is stripped by the both of them, they each torment each other by pausing for brief moments. Both with eyes of hunger. With all garments stripped, and only a blanket covering them to an extent. Kikyou turns the tables and lays on top of Naraku. Lifting herself from the waist up. 

She carefully caresses each part of the body. Starting from the neck to the shoulders. Slowly admiring his slender figure. Not too muscular, but definitely strong. She wraps her hands around his back and slowly feels a slight roughness around the centre, she feels a flinch coming from him. 

 

Kikyou becomes curious. But before she continued to take the reigns, she gets overpowered and gets pulled back down.

 

“I said, I don't think so” he orders.

Kikyou enjoys tormenting him. “Of course…” she slyly responds.

 

Time has ceased. Each moment that passes feels like an eternity. Each interaction encourages their needs. They both eventually stop tormenting each other and pause for a moment, gathering their rational thoughts before they proceed. Knowing that there is no turning back now, It's best to seize the moment. 

 

Naraku delicately strokes Kikyou's face, feeling how soft her skin is. Kikyou's face turns more flushed despite the existing redness due to the alcohol. This makes her feel slightly embarrassed in this moment of the calm before the storm. She had no idea how to respond back to his gesture. She's never seen him out if his facade often, and for this duration. A gentle look that catches her off guard. She tries to wrap her arms around his back again and once again, she examines the rough area of skin. The texture felt like a burn on the centre of his back. He tenses up and gently holds her shoulders as he lifts up slightly.

 

Kikyou briefly leans forward and looks at his back for a moment and finally sees the spider burn on his back. 

 

_ I'm intrigued. _ She thinks.  _ He reacts every time I touch it. _

 

She leans back with her back flushed to the couch. With her hands reaching out and gently brushing his face, also looking rather flushed. She then closes her eyes and nods her head, signalling him to proceed. The calm is over. However, the atmosphere was still vulnerable and softer in nature. Emotions have been expressed, there's no going back now.

 

Each moan was a sign of validation. Every rhythmic movement of the two bodies signalled continuation. Repetition. The pressure from above and inside was almost too much to hear for Kikyou. Like a stimulation overload, her back arches as complete pleasure overwhelms her entire body.

 

_ The next day. _

  
  


The couple wake up on the couch, laying next to each other. Feeling dazed, they eventually realise that something was unusual. They were together, with a blanket and wearing only the said blanket.

 

“Oh God…” she realises.

 

“Well then…” He also clicks in surprise.

 

“I guess this makes us official”

 

“Indeed…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyou decides that shes had enough, but her mind is conflicted...

Kikyou finally wakes up as the sun starts to rise. She admires the morning glow. A mixture of orange light and pink skies surround the outdoors, all with her dream replaying in her mind. As it is a little early, she turns over and attempts to go back to sleep. However, the lustful nature of her dream prevents her from doing so. This leads her to burying her head underneath her sheets. “No!” She whispers sharply in panic. “Those days are dead to me!” She continues to overthink and self validate herself to sleep. The final thoughts she consciously utters in her mind are “I shouldn't be here...”

 

Naraku isn't much better. A night of disturbed sleep with similar flashbacks. Along with repeated visions of Kagome asking if he still had feelings for Kikyou. This definitely was a problem as these thoughts had been buried for too long. He wakes up in a cold sweat. Immediately, his first thoughts were that Kikyou had to leave. Letting the woman stay any longer would be dangerous. He then proceeds to have a shower to wake up. Thankfully his room is an ensuite so he can avoid Kikyou for a little longer.

 

An hour goes by and Naraku is finally dressed, wearing a casual blue buttoned shirt with black trousers, with his hair half tied up. No matter what he wore, it was always stylish. He finally enters the living room and spots an already dressed Kikyou. The woman looked prepared to leave. Her clothing also reflected this with her straight hair naturally worn down, wearing a white blouse paired with a black skirt and red heels. Both of them prepare to talk, but words don't come out. Only deafening silence. Naraku finally responds with a sigh and orders “I think it's best that you leave.”

 

“Indeed.” Kikyou responds as she swiftly heads toward the door. Her heart starts to pound as she walks past him. Her world turning into slow motion. Each footstep starts to slow her down. Her emotions slowly brewing. Naraku's view of time also slowed down. Watching Kikyou walk away towards the door felt like an eternity, the longer she stayed, the more tension surrounds the air. Suffocating them both. Naraku then proceeds to speed this up by walking towards the door. As Kikyou approaches the door, she suddenly clenched her fists. The tension was boiling. Words are never needed to be spoken. She had to get out, now! Naraku tries hard to keep his composure. With his heart pounding and his hands visibly shaking despite being stationary at his sides. He notices her just standing there, so he walks next to her and holds the door open. The woman passes him once more, then turns to face him as she stands at the hallway. Both of them, inches away from each other. Subconsciously executed. There are no words of goodbye. They continue to share at each other, unable to pull away. They are both at their limit. Their eyes full of desire, the need for each other. The thirst was real. 

 

Both of them no longer resist the overwhelming desires and surrender to their urges. Like a sudden gust of wind to cut through the tension, Kikyou shoves Naraku back to the apartment as the door closes behind them. Like a chess game, she makes the first move. With her toes slightly lifted, she lifts her arms around his neck, digging her nails and kisses him passionately, in which he immediately responds. His arms wrap around her waist as he lifts her slightly, and rotates so her back gets pinned into the wall. Kikyou responds to this sensory triggered move by wrapping her legs around his waist. She moves her head away while giving him a sly look, as she undoes his ponytail, exposing its true length down to his waist.

 

Determined to push the limits, Naraku notices that her neck is exposed as she is still giving him a devilish look. He swiftly bites her neck. Kikyou reacts with a gasp as she was caught off guard. A moment of pain has heightened the stakes. She continues to focus on the sensation around her neck. Slowing feeling the pain getting soothed with a damp rotating tongue. Now surrendered to the moment, Kikyou’s legs weaken, slowly slipping from his waist. She awaits the next move while she's temporarily in a trance. After teasing her by biting her neck in multiple places, Naraku lets her go. Kikyou didn’t expect the sudden release and falls to the ground. The woman regains her composure while she sits crossed legged, looking up at him. Both of them staring at each other intently. 

 

_Looks like they’re both in the same wavelength._

 

Naraku crouches down while leaning towards her, awaiting her response. She grabs him by the shirt and undoes each button, slowly. Intentionally tormenting him. She uses this move as a distraction to hide her exposed emotions to her pleasurable weakness. However, this distraction doesn't last long as Naraku retaliates by forcibly opening up her blouse. Both of them simultaneously take each others garments off and throwing each piece away nearby, except for undergarments.  Naraku leans further towards her till she lands on her back against the floor. Resumes kissing her intensely as she responds back, unwilling to be submissive.

 They both stop and embrace for a moment. The only sounds echoing throughout the room are their laboured breathing. The couple fully aware they can’t turn back now. Focusing on each others sounds and temperatures. Both feel the impending emotions of what's to come.

 

“Hopeless…” Naraku whispers.

 

“Pathetic” She responds back

 

“So Fragile…” 

 

Those two words silence Kikyou. While fully aware of her fragility, the way Naraku uses it against her both angers and excites her.

 

“Show me...your weakness” she eventually responds back.

 

They both take delight in exposing each others vulnerabilities, even if it’s only for a brief moment. A moment of indulgence. It’s a game of winners and losers, but for them two, they both win in due time.

 

The next phase starts with actions rather than words. Naraku tightly holds Kikyou’s hand. His sudden movement lifts her up as they both relocate to the bedroom. Kikyou examines his back while she is getting escorted. There was a spider burn in the centre. She ponders when was the last time that she saw it. It took a while for Naraku to actually show it to her before, as it represents his past. The past he'd rather not talk about. He was always defensive and twitchy about it, especially when touched. Kikyou may use this against him later. It's the second time Kikyou has seen his room. Surrounded with ashtrays and empty alcohol bottles on the shelves and bedside cabinets. The room was lit by amber bedside lamps. To her left is a desk nearby with some paperwork scattered all over it. However, it wasn't sloppy, it was an organised mess. This did help the ambience.

 

Once Kikyou has adjusted to her surroundings, she attempts to push Naraku into the large bed in the centre of the room. Only she gets overpowered and falls into the bed on her back. She then closes her eyes, ready to endure the next move, while waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Both remove remaining pieces of clothing as their bodies remain exposed, intimate and personal. Bathed by dim amber lights on the bed stand. Kikyou turns over, lifts herself from the waist up and gently holds his shoulders down as he is now laid on his back. He notices her scar on her upper left arm as he briefly strokes the damaged skin. She flinched due to the sensitivity. The old scar of the past. Kikyou then continues to softly drag her hands down past his chest. She pauses for a moment, as she starts to lean on top of him, with her head close to his left ear.

 

“Show me” she whispers, her tone and close proximity of her body gives him a reaction.

 

“Make me” he responds smugly.

 

Kikyou accepts his challenge. The continuation of the game has begun. The stakes have become more exciting, and the brief intermission of bonding is over. She is fully aware that Naraku's weaknesses are usually hidden. Every time he slips up, he conceals them again. She wants this to change, even for the briefest of moments. She wants to witness it front and centre.

 

“Always so confident” she laughs “I'll make sure you'll regret it”

 

Heated words are more effective than flowery confessions. Each criticism, snarky comments or even insults were their own love language. It’s cruel and unusual, but they revel in it.

 

“All delusions” He sighs.

 

Kikyou lifts herself back up and gives him a devilish look.

 

“Like yourself.”

 

Naraku doesn't respond. The comment hit him hard, as it was the truth. Kikyou had decided to use pain as the next weapon. Both mentally and physically. She decides to keep him focused by holding his neck, while briefly constricting it. Causing minor pain that caused him to physically respond. Kikyou noticed that the twitched movements signified that he did enjoy what she was doing. She smirks and continues tormenting him. As Kikyou's too busy focused with the tormenting behaviour, Naraku notices that he may have an advantage. He hasn't lost just yet. The next move takes Kikyou aback. The woman was still sitting upright above his hips. He lifts himself up as she falls back off him as she proceeds to sits on her knees. Before she has the reaction to think of another tactic, her mouth is locked with his as they fall back to the bed. With his hands exploring all over her, even towards her neck, one of her weak spots.

 

The woman was overpowered. For a moment, Kikyou thought she had lost. However, she had one plan before she couldn't handle the build up of overwhelming pressure. Time is running out.

 

She uses all of her strength to violently push him back, breaking him free from his dominance. Now’s her chance! She grabs his hair while pushing his head close to her, while proceeding to kiss him softly then toward his neck, chest and near the hips. Kikyou decides to be slow, delicate and devious. Each interaction gives him involuntary movements. Twitches and audible breathing. Struggling to keep his emotions contained. Reluctant to let go but is in the borderline. Kikyou feels validated by hearing his audible breaths. She knew this method would work, but it's not enough. She wants to hear him, desperately. She decides to take the sudden approach. Grabbing his hips that causes him to arch upwards. To top it off, she wraps her hands around his back where the spider burn is located. She's got him! 

 

Kikyou decides that it's time to finish this, so she proceeds to sit on top of him again, carefully positioned to finish off. She directs each repetitive motion. Breaths become audible moans and gasps. At this moment, Naraku is unable to handle it anymore and surrenders “Go on. Expose me!”

 

_All self-control was lost._

 

Kikyou got _exactly_ what she wanted. Each reaction she could see, hear and feel inside drove her to the brink of pleasurable hysteria. Naraku finally claws her back as he lifts slightly, completely consumed by pleasure overload. Kikyou responds the same not long after. After their final releases, they both fall onto each other, exhausted. The tables have been turned. Kikyou had won.

 

_I'll get you back…._

 

_..._

 

It's after midnight and a phone starts to ring on the bed stand. Naraku wakes up and reluctantly reaches for it, all while Kikyou is using his chest as a pillow.

 

“Dude!” Marcus cries “We have an emergency situation. You better come here right away!”

 

“Right.” Naraku swiftly hangs up the call.

 

Kikyou wakes up as she notices Naraku frantically getting dressed and ready to leave. He tells her to stay put and that he'll be back later. The door clicks shut and all that surrounds the room is total silence. As Kikyou is still exhausted, the room feels like a dreamy blur. She wonders if her victory was a dream and if they are back together. While her questions remain unanswered, she swiftly drifts off to sleep.

 

_Where do we go from here?_

 

“THIS IS BAD!” Boss yells as he inspects all of his monitors in a frenzy. Marcus, Naraku and Nina all watch helplessly as they prepare for the worst.

 

“Some client wants one of our assassin’s dead.”

 

Boss finally turns around on the chair. “I've not told them any specific details, but we need to annihilate them. Thankfully, he did give us his name, so I was able to track his details down.”

All monitors display a photo of Inuyasha. Naraku is livid, but keeps his composure. Either Kagome leaked some information about Hide or he found out by snooping. Inuyasha is pretty dense, so he probably didn’t know Naraku’s work connections.

 

“Marcus, Nina, You are excused. Go to the communication room and you'll receive your instructions there. Also, tell the I.T guy to tighten up our security”.

The duo nod and leave. Boss finally stands up and turns to Naraku.

 

“I take it this will be a personal mission?”

“Yes”

“Why? I could tell from your body language that this man is trouble to you.”

“...”

“I see. l… I'll leave it to you. Communications are ready when you need their support.”

Boss hated those who wanted to kill his employees, so he’d rather eliminate them. Less hassle that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has Naraku planned for Inuyasha? And will Kikyou find out if her and Naraku are together?
> 
> Oh! the questions! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Expect more soon!


	7. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha had called the guild, unaware that Naraku is involved. What are Inuyasha's motives, and what will the guild plan next for the next kill?

 

_The next morning._

 

The outskirts of the city, in a quaint little house. Kagome throws the last of Inuyasha’s belongings outside while streaming in tears. Inuyasha, not long off the phone, looks unconvincingly sad and keeps apologising. All was on his mind is that Naraku would be dealt with. Kagome is a tough cookie, she sees through his eyes. She keeps pushing him towards the door as he sloppily dangles his suitcase.

 

 “Find a hotel or whatever, I don’t care! You’re not seeing me or my child anymore!” She bawls as she slams the door in his face. Looking strangely defeated, Inuyasha walks towards Kagome’s pre booked taxi. He slumps in the backseat and directs the driver to head to a cheap but not sloppy B&B in the city. Coincidentally, the hotel isn’t far from Naraku’s apartment complex. Inuyasha has no idea! Just as Inuyasha steps out of the taxi and gathers his surroundings, his phone vibrates. It’s a text from an unknown number.

 

_Did you call the guild like I told you?_

 

Inuyasha responds.

 

_Yeah. Thanks for the tip! They have confirmed my request._

 

What Inuyasha doesn’t know is that the boss gave him a false positive.

 

Once Inuyasha enters the B&B and sits down in a basic en-suite bedroom. It’s plain, surrounded by white walls. Similar to a prison. Fitting for a man who had cheated on his wife. This room represents his punishment. Inuyasha just lays in his bed, clueless on what to do. Wondering who the mysterious person who texted him. How did he know his name? Why did he give him the number to some weird guild? He didn’t care because he mentioned that Naraku was the problem and Inuyasha wanted revenge.

 

....

 

Kikyou awakes and notices Naraku is fast asleep. _He must had returned early hours this morning_ she thinks. After briefly pondering about his return, she decides to get out of bed, get dressed and write a note from one of his notepads on his desk and tears off a page. She wanted to ensure that she was fine. Both of them were quite old fashioned and preferred writing notes, despite both owning phones.

 

_“I’m off to work, then I’ll be back to my place. My address is written below. Look for the house which is the black sheep, you can’t miss it!_

_Thanks for your hospitality. And yes, we’re back together. Don’t fuck it up!_

_-Kikyou”_

 

A few hours pass and Naraku finally wakes up, while he swiftly checks his phone. A text from Marcus containing details about Inuyasha’s phone has been tracked. He checks the tracker app, awaiting his current location. His eyes widen in panic. Inuyasha is not even a mile away! How?!

 

He sharply looks left and notices that Kikyou is missing. In a panicked rush, he gets dressed and just as he was about to leave the room, he sees a note on his desk. This calms him down as he knows she is safe and has provided details, including her number. He finally can contact Kikyou no problem. Despite the relief of Kikyou’s safety, the Inuyasha paranoia continues to flood his mind. Inuyasha is a threat in close proximity. He just sits on the sofa, awaiting for more communications from Marcus and Nina. Naraku knew it isn’t wise to do this alone. He needed to be tactical with this.

 

Evening passes once more while Kikyou leaves the Elementary School with brimming optimism. Her job is the only escape from the chaos which is her life. She decides to walk home as her house isn’t too far from the school. Unlike the apartment which requires transport.

 

It’s been a while since she went to her house. It’s still as she left it, even the depressing aura remains. She decides to clean up and to get rid of the moody atmosphere and shattered glass. The bedroom still has a boarded up window, but the remains of glass surround the room like a minefield. The interior of her house is similar to her last home, especially with the decor. She also as another corner sofa in her living room. Kikyou avoided this house for so long that it still causes her pain, as this house represented her past life.

 

She spots a photo of her and Hide in the living room on the coffee table. Swiftly, she throws it towards the wall as the glass shatters all over the floor. Once she decides to scream into one of her cushions to let off some steam. Her front door knocks not long after.

 

Kikyou opens the door and not surprising, It’s Naraku, looking rather restless.

“We have a problem.”

 

She allows him to enter as they both sit down on the sofa. 

 

“Inuyasha is located not far from my apartment. It seems he's been camping there for a while” he continues.

 

“Do you think he’s after us?” Kikyou questions.

 

“He’s possibly after me.”

 

“Maybe Kagome kicked him out and has acquired temporary accommodation? Possibly a B&B?”

 

“Indeed, I’ve also thought of that possibility. However, we don’t know what kind of location he’s in yet. Either way, the outcome is pretty bleak”

 

“You mean, he’s going to strike regardless?”

 

“Of course…”

 

Naraku continues to explain to Kikyou that Inuyasha has created a gridlock in the guild. Inuyasha had requested boss to hire an assassin to kill Naraku despite lacking the knowledge that he works in said guild, so, boss decided to give Inuyasha a false positive so that Naraku can track him down and annihilate him. The only problem is that, how did Inuyasha acquire contact to the guild?

 

Kikyou gets annoyed that Naraku wants to personally confront Inuyasha

 

“You’re planning on killing him yourself? that’s so illogical of you.”

 

“Well, I don’t see any alternatives from you”

 

“Of course not! This doesn’t involve me!”

 

“Then maybe think twice before you make a remark.”

 

“I can’t help it if you suggest something so stupid!”

 

Both of them remain silent for a while.

 

“Typical, that bastard’s not around, and here we are at each others throats” Naraku mutters, sounding a mixed between frustrated and apologetic.

 

Before Kikyou could make a sarcastic remark, Naraku’s phone rings. 

 

“Hey there! Your cars fixed! I’ve kindly parked it outside your house” Nina calls.

 

“Thanks. Any other news?”

 

“Not yet, Marcus is currently monitoring Inuyasha’s calls, but no dice. It seems like he’s being sensible by being quiet. We can confirm that he’s at a B&B”

 

Kikyou hears the word B&B from his phone and smugly grins in the corner. Naraku glares and  turns away, She loved it when she was right.

 

“Right, I’ll let you know when I need you two.” He continues.

 

“Okay! Keep us updated!” she hangs up.

 

“I guess I’ll have to keep watch for now” Naraku ponders while staring mindlessly at his phone. Kikyou just watches him while he thinks of a plan. A brainstorm suddenly hits her as she reaches out her phone to call Kagome.

 

The conversation was pretty straight forward. Asking about her general well being since her break up. Kikyou also asked about her child. After the small talk, she then asks Kagome if Inuyasha had any events coming up.

 

“Why?” Kagome asks, sounding puzzled.

 

Kikyou, quickly making some excuse “Oh! I’d rather not see him as he reminds me of bad memories. I’m still recovering from that Hide fiasco” Saying his name made her want to spit out venom. “I want to know what area he’s in so I can avoid them, you know?”

 

“Oh! I understand. Well, you’re lucky. Inuyasha and Miroku are supposed to go out for drinks at the nostalgic pub tomorrow! I think it was around 9pm? I used to be Inuyasha’s calendar you see?”

 

“Thank you! Also, I’m sorry for mentioning him repeatedly. I’ll need to come visit you sometime”

 

“Please do! We so need to catch up! You take care of yourself! I worry about you!”

 

Kikyou thanks Kagome and hangs up the phone. Now in a more optimistic mood. Kikyou just grins at Naraku, less smugly this time. Naraku reluctantly thanks her for the plan and proceeds to sit down, hands on his forehead, visibly frustrated. He was clearly in a rut with his plans. Thankfully Kikyou had provided him a kick start. When Naraku and Kikyou both are on the same wavelength with ideas, the results are frightening. 

 

“You can stay here for the night if needed, It gets you away from him for a while. Inuyasha doesn’t know where I live.”

 

Naraku agrees and just sighs.

 

_The next evening_

  


Inuyasha and Miroku are having a laugh at the bar, sitting at the bar-stools whilst complaining at the barkeeps that the service is slow. Both of them, pretty drunk at this point.

 

A few blocks away from the pub, A fancy black car with tinted windows is parked nearby across the street. Naraku just sits and watches the tracker, waiting for Inuyasha to leave the bar. There are a few alleyways nearby and he hopes that Inuyasha walks in that direction. It’s a gamble but him and Kikyou both agreed that it was the only option. _Maybe I should discuss my plans to her more often, when shes not a smug bitch._ he thinks.

 

Marcus and Nina are both in disguise in the bar to distract Miroku and to let Inuyasha leave, alone. Marcus is the secondary barkeep. Giving Inuyasha drinks so he can spend all of his money.  Nina, is Miroku’s bait. Nina approaches Miroku with a buttoned up blouse and mini skirt outfit, but with a few buttons undone to show off some cleavage. “I’m sorry Sango” she whispers to herself. 

 

She bumps into Miroku deliberately from the side. “Oh there! Who is this cutie?” She continues to lean while acting like a ditz. 

 

“You are a cutie yourself” Miroku grins but clears his throat “But, I’m a married man!”

 

“I’m so sorry! But, you see. I’m lost, and I can’t find my way home.” She whines.

 

“Anything, for a lady” His eyes glow. Miroku can be quite the gentleman to put it loosely.

 

Inuyasha snorts “No funny stuff Miroku! Sango will boot your balls!”

 

As they both head to the door, Miroku gives Inuyasha the thumbs up while Nina continues to brush his shoulder. Marcus, who has prepared Inuyasha a few more drinks, notices and discreetly texts on his smartphone to Naraku that Miroku has left the building. 

 

Inuyasha finishes his drinks and thanks Marcus by giving him a tip. He then leaves and Marcus gives Naraku the signal via his phone. Inuyasha is on the move. 

 

Inuyasha stumbles with his wallet outside the bar, grumbling that he has no money for a taxi. He then decides to walk towards the dark alleyway behind the bar as it’s a shortcut back to his B&B.

 

The dark path stretches to an oblivion. No person should walk there at night. However, the rain started to pour and a full moon and city lights start to reflect through the rain puddles. Inuyasha stumbles and falls towards a few metallic trashcans. He mumbles expletives to himself as he notices a shadow behind him. His vision is slightly blurred so he couldn’t tell if it was just the lights combined with his drunkenness. Just as he regains his footing, He turns around and the figure is gone. Inuyasha thinks he’s hallucinating, and just he is ready to turn around, he feels a sharp pain from his upper left side. A sharp blade plunged into his ribs. Inuyasha falls to his knees, despite losing his vision. He notices the figure has returned. It’s Naraku, looking rather furious.

 

“No...” Inuyasha coughs. “You’re supposed to be dealt with…”

 

“That’s a shame. Looks like you’re the one that is dealt with”

 

Inuyasha coughs up blood “No...I wanted to protect her, from you.”

 

“That's too bad…” He plunges the blade deeper

 

“He said...you would be dead. He said, call the guild…”

 

“Who said to call the guild?”

 

“I don’t...know…” Inuyasha wheezes as he succumbs to his wounds.

 

Naraku just looks down on him, while wondering who the mystery man is. Marcus and Nina are not far behind as they are ready to clean the mess. 

 

“A mystery man? So that’s how Inuyasha got the guilds number…” Marcus watches.

 

“But who?” Nina questions.

 

Naraku turns around and stares at them both, giving a concerned look. He knows this is a problem. He hates it when a murder leads to more questions.

 

Back at the guild headquarters, Boss receives a notification on his monitor displaying “target annihilated”. He sighs and mumbles to himself “I hope to God that gridlock was a one off” while a figure suddenly looms behind him.

 


	8. Intention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyou and Naraku suddenly have a new adventure, but is it too good to be true?

A month passes after Inuyasha’s passing. All trails of any suspicions go cold. Everything seems to be in order. Naraku and Kikyou are still together, but they resume their own lives and visit each others households a few times a week. As much as they care for each other, they would bicker a lot if they spend all of their time together.

Kagome, after a month of grief, has settled into her self employed job and actually makes a decent income. Not bad for a widow. As it’s the weekend, she decides it’s time for a day off and takes her son out for a trip. She had planned to meet Kikyou in the park, the first time they have seen each other since Inuyasha’s misdeeds. The son is excited to see Kikyou as she spoils him with sweets.

A sunny day reflects Kagome’s optimistic mood. Once she enters the park with her son, they spot Kikyou next to a tree, sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket, wearing a modest, pink sunflower dress. She waves at the two.

Kagome’s son runs up to Kikyou and gives her a big hug. Kikyou cheerfully welcomes the boy and pats his head, admiring his giggles and ramblings about his new favourite toy.

Kagome catches up and sits next to her. “A basket? Oh you shouldn’t have! I have one too!”

Kikyou just laughs “The more food the merrier! Besides, it’s good to treat ourselves now and then!”

Kagome gives her son a toy and a sandwich from the picnic basket to keep him quiet. The boy is quiet for now.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t go alone. Babysitters are a pain right now and I have so much work to do…It’s tough being a widow.”

“Don’t worry about it. I enjoy seeing your son!”

“So, what’s the ever so important news you couldn’t tell me on the phone?”

“First things first, I’m sorry for your loss, And as for the news, Me and Naraku are back together.”

“Oh…” Kagome’s expression changes to worry. “He didn’t force you, right? He can be persistent.”

“No.” Kikyou flat out responds.

Kagome’s child shows Kikyou his toy, an action figurine similar to a Power Ranger. Kikyou acts interested and shows him how to use it. The boy’s eyes widen with excitement as he discovers the figure’s eyes light up if you push down it’s head. 

“Oh Kikyou! You’re amazing with children. Maybe you should consider having kids one day!”

Kikyou looks sullen.

“I- I can’t…”

“Oh god! I’m so sorry! I completely forgot!”

Kikyou gets depressed when she’s reminded that she can’t have children. Working as a teacher provides her time with children and to give them hope. This is her dream and her escape. Seeing Kagome’s child is always a highlight to her day. She doesn’t know if she would adopt.

Kagome continues the conversation and talks about the future. Kikyou responds that she will take it as it comes. She just wants a break from everything.

Both women continue to eat the platter of food, a mixture of sandwiches, rice balls and cakes. The drinks provided were bottles of green tea and water (and juice for the child). 

....

“Two weeks…” Marcus groans as he follows Naraku and Nina into the offices. “Man, I’m jealous”.

“After these last few jobs, I think I’m burnt out. A break is definitely needed. Coincidentally enough, I think Kikyou’s off at the same time.” Naraku yawns, visibly tired from a long day of tedious paperwork.

“Ooh! You going on a romantic trip then?” Marcus gushes.

“Might be a good idea to get away from everything to be honest…” Naraku ignores Marcus’s comment.

“Well, I’m off tomorrow. Looks like you’re on your own Marcus!” Nina brags.

“Ugh… Maintenence day, with the incompetent I.T guys. Sweet…” He sighs.

Marcus and Nina both exit to the elevator while Naraku enters the offices. He notices boss uncharacteristically with a huge grin on his face while organising paperwork. Boss doesn’t usually leave his post.

“Ah! Naraku. Since you have a two week paid vacation, I’d thought you would need something to take your mind off things” Boss gives him an envelope with an address written on it.  
Naraku doesn’t say anything, just rather confused by Boss’s cheery mood.

“It’s the key to my holiday home. Feel free to travel there for the duration. I barely use it anyway, and I know you can be trusted.”

“Well, that gives me something to do. Thanks.” Naraku responds neutrally.

Boss gives him a thumbs up while Naraku leaves the room. Boss then sighs and slumps to the chair, relieved that he doesn’t need to act cheery anymore.

Naraku knew something was up but shakes it off as he is no longer focused on work. He’s now going to surprise Kikyou with a sudden getaway. 

 

…..

 

Kikyou arrives back home after the final day of school for two weeks. The woman slumps into the sofa, feeling pretty positive. She then decides to browse her phone and notices that Naraku has sent texts saying not to book any events. Confused, she complies and decides to just relax. Half an hour later, she hears a car horn outside, signalling for her. She looks out her window and sees a black car with tinted windows. She approaches the shiny vehicle as the passenger's seat window rolls down. She peeks through but gets booped on the nose by Naraku.

“So what brings you here then? You did tell me not to arrange anything.” she asks, surprised.

Naraku tells her the details about Boss’s holiday home and asks Kikyou if she's ready to leave tonight. Kikyou, surprised by the sudden holiday plan tells him to wait a few minutes as she rushes to pack her things into two holdalls. She comes back out punctual and puts both bags on the back seat.

“I didn’t know your car was fixed. You sure kept that quiet. What did you do to it before? Crash it into a lamppost?”

“If only” Naraku sighs “A cosmetic repair would be the least of my worries. It was an internal problem.”

“Shame! I would have loved to hear a car crash story with you in it”

“Meaning?”

Kikyou just laughs as she explains that she thought Naraku would be awful at driving or would be easily distracted. Naraku torments her back by jokingly threatening her to push her out the door. She continues to laugh.

As they leave the city, the views of cityscapes now display skies with empty horizons, painted with a golden hour sunlight. The outskirts of the city. 

An hour passes after a mixture of chatting and music. They finally arrive at the single, isolated holiday house in it’s own private land with a beach for a view. A perfect place of solitude. The sun is now setting with the perfect blend of orange and pink. The couple leave the car with their respective luggage and open the door. Everything is dark and ominous as all of the curtains are closed. The leave their luggage in the hall and explore the living room, while still blanketed in the dark. Both Kikyou and Naraku knew something was suspiciously wrong.

They open the vertical curtain covering a large, slide window door and they both admire the view of the beach for a moment. Just as they both gather their surroundings, a tall figure looms behind them.

“Evenin’ I’ve been expecting you both.” The rough sounding voice greets the two.

Kikyou looks towards Naraku before she notices the mysterious person. Naraku knew. The voice he didn’t want to hear. The voice he thought was gone. He was frozen. 

Kikyou turns around and gasps. “No…You’re not....”

Naraku turns around, trying to mask any traces of fear interrupts “Onigumo.”

Onigumo, with many visible scars on his face with the right side covered with bandages, gives him a sly grin. “It’s been too long, Naraku.”

“Oh God…” Naraku thought. “Boss didn’t…”

 

....

 

“You stupid brat! I told you to steal the good stuff!” A young Naraku rolls to the ground, visibly in pain. The child had gotten kicked in the stomach by Onigumo, his guardian. 

Onigumo had made Naraku do his bidding for petty theft. He wanted some alcohol to drown his sorrows, but the young one could only salvage rum instead of whiskey. Onigumo wasn’t afraid to punish the boy with unconventional methods.

Onigumo, back then was a petty bandit. Living in a run down apartment near the red light district. Full of sex, drugs and violence. A terrible place for a child to be. With short black hair and a fair amount of scars. The man himself seems to be in his thirties, but looks a lot older.

Gumo had only recently adopted Naraku as he wanted some sort of successor. He was with a gang of bandits who want to be the next Yakuza of organised crime. A knock on the door is heard. “Go geddit brat” He yells while reluctantly opening the rum and taking a swig.

The young Naraku opens the door and a tall figure appears. A bald man who looks as rough as Gumo but has more of a sympathetic view of children as he pat’s Naraku's head. 

“Oh! So you’re the new successor. You look like a brave young sod. Gumo! I think you’re got a thing goin’ here!”

“Forgeddit Heavy. He’s useless!” Gumo shouts in the living room. “The little cunt got me rum. I wanted whiskey.”

“Gumo, If you want this child to be like us. You need to start small.” Heavy calls. 

Heavy is Gumo’s right hand man, who later become Boss. These two were inseparable and had the potential to be the best team.

“So Kid, what happened to your parents? Where did you stay?”

“Killed in a car accident...I was in the streets till he found me.”

“You seem pretty polite young boy. What is your name?”

“His name isn’t important! He’s called Naraku, so deal with it” Gumo intervenes while he grabs Naraku at the scruff of the neck.

Naraku doesn’t respond back and just takes the abuse. Gumo called him “Naraku” and told the child to forget his previous life and family. Naraku was around seven years old at that point. Gumo ordered everyone in his bandit crew to have new names and to ditch their old ones. Most of them were edgy themed. Boss got “Heavy” as he was pretty muscular and had a bold head. 

“So, when did you find him?” Heavy asks Gumo while sitting on a beat up couch. The living room was a pig sty. Dark, dingy and flies floating around.

“Last night. I let him sleep on the couch.” He takes another swig of rum.

“If he’s part of the team, what are you going to do for the initiation? We usually get branded or tattoos…Maybe do something tame for the boy.” Heavy ponders.

“Oh, I’ll brand him!” Gumo grins.

“What?! But he’s a child! Maybe get some sharpies or something.”

“Oh ho ho, no. We are gonna carve something into that boy”.

As much as Heavy was Gumo’s best friend. Even Heavy thought Gumo was a bit over the top with his ideas. It’s like Gumo had no empathy. All Onigumo wanted in life was booze, money, a gang and some ladies on the side.

Heavy’s initiation for the team was a tattoo on his left foot. An anvil. It was pretty painful but that was considered tame as the rest of the team got “branded” in more gruesome ways. One member called “Switchblade” got the right of his back left thigh branded by a red hot fork, and got stabbed with it twice. It was done in a crude way in a shape of a switchblade. Another called “Reaper” got a skull etched on his stomach using a needle. And worst of all, “Musou” had his hair shaved and had to mutilate part of his face with a razor.

“Well, since he is my successor. I’m going to give him a wee spider” Gumo calmly decides.

“Oh, that’s adorabl-”

“On his back!”

Heavy turns pale. “And how are you going to do that?”

Gumo leaves the room to search for a knife and a metal rod. He lights up the wooden fire and places said rod in the blazing inferno, making it glow orange. The orange glow reflects into Gumo’s menacing eyes.

“Gumo, I don’t know if-” Heavy pleads.

“Come on! This is what toughens you up. I did it to you with the anvil. Hell, I even did it to myself, I even have a spider burn scar on my back too, remember?”

Heavy just places his hands on his face and stands up, ready to leave. 

“I can’t stay for this, Gumo.”

“That’s a shame.” Gumo slyly grins while still holding Naraku by the neck. The poor young child attempting to wiggle away from the psychotic figure.

Heavy leaves the house but not without hearing young screams in the distance. Heavy winces as he walks away, holding the phone, contemplating wherever to phone the police or not. He didn’t want to rat his friend but he hates child abuse. 

“A true man wouldn’t hurt his adopted son, or any child” he mutters as he opens his wallet. A photo of him with a woman and child in what appears to be a family portrait. A past he can’t go back to. He takes a deep breath and continues to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Naraku's origins start to unravel! What will we uncover next?!
> 
> I'm excited to write more of this. Apologies for being inactive for a while. I've got oneshot ideas in my head that I want to write. Cycle is still in priority! Thanks for reading so far!


	9. Trigger

Gumo had finally got it made. An organised crime gang he would be proud off, and he managed to upgrade his apartment. Well, less of an upgrade in terms of location and cleanliness, but he managed to get another dilapidated one with an extra room for Naraku, who is now seventeen at this point. The teen had learned the tools of the trade of petty theft, violence and even learned a thing or two on his own, emotional manipulation. He originally learned Onigumo’s method but thought it was too vulgar, so he decided to take the more “polite” approach. Gumo feared that his successor would overthrow him, but Naraku had other ideas. Naraku was trying to live a “normal” life. School, friends, a social life. Basically pretending his life with Gumo didn’t exist. He thought Gumo’s life was mainly for pathetic scumbags.

 

Like any teenager, he didn’t his guardian involved. Gumo was no father to him. The alcoholic “guardian” was drunk almost every night and had quite a few hookers around a few times a week. Also a multitude of drugs scattered around the house. Gumo also made his income selling the worst of the worst and he was a big mouth and a brag. Naraku hated it. Gumo wasn’t afraid of corporal punishment. He threw bottles, verbally abused and even beaten up Naraku every time he disobeyed him. Even if it was just for simple things such as the wrong booze. This was a common occurrence, and as it’s a rough area, people just ignored it. Naraku hated the instability and chaos, unfortunately it leads him into his own rebellion. Drinking his sorrows away at least a few times a week despite being underage (The start of his alcoholism). He never had anyone to talk to. Even when he had a few girlfriends, Gumo found out and sabotaged it. The only person Naraku could count on, was Heavy. The bald man always listened (and occasionally sneaked him to the hospital if injuries were bad). Heavy was his saving grace, but Naraku knew he couldn’t rely on him. He was mature enough to know that Heavy had his own demons to deal with.

 

This home life had been his hell for ten years and he had finally decided that enough was enough. He wanted legally separated from his guardian. Onigumo had paperwork that he was his legal guardian (Thanks to Heavy). “Legally” may be a stretch. It wasn’t time for legalities as it costs money, time and paperwork. And Onigumo would never do such a thing. Naraku decided it was time for drastic action.

 

His hair had grown quite long, closer to a long bob. The first start of rebellion: Wear a hairstyle your “guardian” would hate. Gumo liked the old-fashioned shaved cuts. Naraku’s room was basically a box. Dingy looking, but tidier than the rest of the house. The room was empty except for a bed. Naraku was wise to hide his belongings elsewhere as Gumo had previously rummaged his things in a mixture of paranoia and rage. 

 

It was now time. The young man’s eager red eyes cried for the plan to go in motion.

 

“I have him subdued. Soon, he’ll be a perfect successor” Gumo yells to boss on the phone in the other room. 

 

Naraku just listens to the conversation, waiting for Gumo to leave the house. He tends to leave Naraku alone to go out drinking.

 

Onigumo enters Naraku’s room and just laughs at him. Telling Naraku that his life would be set. Taunting him about his decisions. Being dismissive and bragging that he will resort to nothing. The only way to live is  _ Gumo’s way _ , and if he is against that. He will get punished.

 

Naraku ignores him. Shouting matches only cause more hassle.

 

Onigumo, not amused with the lack of reaction, grabs him by the neck. “I thought you were subdued, not disobedient. You  _ will  _ answer when I talk to you.”

 

Naraku, once again, says nothing.

 

“I’ve given you too much free reign. That’s it. I’ve had enough. If  _ you _ don’t speak, You’ll never speak  _ again _ !”

 

Naraku just turns his head away, knowing that would set the bandit off. Just as he closes his eyes, he feels a brunt force hitting against his head. Eyes still closed. He continues to feel punches against the right side of his head. Onigumo lets him go as Naraku falls to the ground, with his keep his eyes still closed. He’d rather suffer pain rather than see Onigumo’s face.

 

Gumo resumed a few kicks to the stomach until he abruptly stops. He mutters under his breath along the words “You’ll be dead later…” and slams the door shut. Naraku remains frozen till he is sure Gumo has left the flat. Once the second door slams shut. Naraku coughs up blood after containing it for a while. He slowly stands up from the floor but not without a few wobbles on the way. It wasn’t the first time Onigumo had beaten him up, but it was definitely the first time Gumo genuinely wanted to kill him. Naraku knew this was the last straw, and he had planned this in order to obtain his freedom.

 

For years, Gumo got away with everything and used his minions to take the fall. Naraku was tired of it. Since Gumo relied on Heavy with his paperwork, Gumo usually leaves it lying around. False documents scattered around, even false ID’s. Gumo wasn’t a smart bandit that’s for sure. Every document he could find that contained traces of fraud, he collected. He even found some gas in a jerry can. Convenient as he wanted to burn the apartment down. Thankfully it was the only apartment that was used so he had no neighbours.

 

…

 

Heavy was on his way to Onigumo’s street until he sees smoke coming out from the distance. His face, perplexed. “Something’s wrong…” He mumbles.

 

He then spots Naraku walking slowly in the distance, with paperwork. 

 

“Hold up!” Heavy blocks his way.

 

Naraku just sighs, trying to mask the visible pain he was in. Part of his head was swollen in the right side.  

 

“What’s going on?” Heavy asks.

 

Naraku just smiles at him. Heavy’s face turns to white. 

 

Naraku explains his plan to Heavy, that he is going to expose Onigumo and his illicit activities. He also asks Heavy for temporary shelter and support for emancipation. Heavy examines Naraku’s injuries and is horrified. Heavy knew Onigumo was abusive, but not in this degree. Gumo always downplayed their relationship. He knew the violence incidents from Naraku. But not enough to kill someone. He knew he couldn’t support Onigumo after this. 

 

Around midnight, Onigumo walks back with another woman. Around late thirties with a revealing black dress and messy brown hair. Gumo’s face turns into a shade of red and starts screaming slurred words and obscenities. The woman slowly walks away and finds a cab nearby. The rain had started to pour and the fire was slowly dying, but with plenty of smoke. 

Heavy suddenly stands behind him. “It’s over Gumo.”

 

“W-what??” Gumo shrieks. “Did you do this?!”

 

“No, It was your “so called successor”. How could you hurt him in this way?”

 

“He deserved it. He wouldn’t listen!”

 

“Gumo, I’ve relieved the gang from future duties. We can’t continue with this anymore”.

 

Gumo remains gobsmacked by the sudden betrayal from his right-hand man. He walks up to him pleading “Look...We can fix this-” before he gets stabbed near his heart.

 

Heavy says nothing as he watches Gumo pass out. He then carries his unconscious body and dumps him inside the dilapidated apartment complex. Leaving him to burn alive. Not long after, the police and fire brigade enter the scene and search for the wanted criminal (reported by Heavy). 

**...**

 

“I’ve come to finish what I started” Onigumo walks closer to the two, standing in front of Kikyou. The woman stares him down, not letting her guard down. “So this is the woman...” He inspects her while holding her chin. Kikyou’s fists started to clench.

 

“I can see that she's quite a catch. It’s a shame that she belongs to someone else” He turns toward Naraku with a sadistic grin, implying something more devious.

 

Before Gumo continues with his words of torment, He suddenly gets slammed into a wall, his neck constricted by Naraku’s right hand.

 

“Don’t you dare touch her!” Naraku snaps.

 

“Oh, possessive as always?” Gumo gasps, “I see somethings don’t change.”

 

Naraku lets him go, waiting for an explanation but keeping guard, remaining silent.

 

Onigumo slowly gets up but remains a few feet distance between the two. He slightly stumbles as he turns on the living room light, changing the dark and bleak room into a bright and reflective one. It’s a shame it didn’t fit the aura of the situation.

 

“I thought I’d explain first. I prefer taking my time unlike you that just gets the job done” He resumes to Naraku in his snarky tone. “I can see from your face that you know that yes, I did bribe “boss” that you call him. You see? I  _ knew _ the guild. I knew boss owned it, but that’s it. It  _ is  _ secret after all, even for me.

Naraku just shook his head in disappointment. He trusted boss as he knew he was competent. He thought he severed ties with Onigumo after they split, but life seems to go in circles. The betrayal stung, but he hid his more intense feelings in front of Gumo.

 

…

 

**One Year Ago**

 

Gumo had been betrayed, and left for dead. Even his hair was gone. Just a scabby faced nobody. The dream was over. The man decided to start over and use a different name. The only lucky thing was that the scumbag bandit was able to evade the maximum time in prison.

 

The man had just gotten used to daily life again. Living legally was foreign to him. The next step was finding a job.

 

Reluctant. The scar faced man with clean bandages covering his right eye was looking pretty presentable for a job interview. A grey suit with a white shirt. Modest. He looks towards a shiny skyscraper building. “Wow...I’ve hit the jackpot” He almost chokes. The sign says “NakaCorp” Which is a Cyber Security company which offers home security cameras, webcams and even drones. 

After passing the glossy reception area and getting escorted to the CEO’s office for an Interview. Onigumo started to get nervous. The fancy decor wasn’t his style. Gumo sat down on the seat in front of the desk, waiting for the CEO to turn around on his leather chair. 

 

“Ah, Tsuchi!” (Onigumo’s fake name) “A pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Likewise” Gumo attempts to mask his rough dialect and tone. Unlike Naraku, Gumo found it hard to be formal.

 

The CEO was tall, had middle parted blonde hair and simplistic, stylish glasses. That CEO was Hide Nakamura. Hide tries to keep the interview casual which took Onigumo off guard as he was prepared to do it the old fashioned way. Hide just laughs and tells the stiff Gumo to relax. He stands up and closes his curtains, with a glow reflecting on his glasses.

 

“Look...We need a man like you. My company has too many honest people. They have no idea why my company is so big.” Hide confesses.

 

“Hold up! You know who I am?!” Gumo blurts out.

 

“How could I not, Onigumo. Don’t worry. I’ll keep your identity secret, just as much you will keep mine secret.” Hide sits back down and sits in a more relaxed manner, cross legged. 

 

“Okay? Spill money bags.”

 

Hide gestures to Gumo to look at his desk monitor. It displays many examples of surveillance footage, from CCTV’s, drones and even private webcams.

 

“Those are-” Gumo spouts.

 

“Yes. A connection to every customers cameras. Each device has a backdoor virus and they don’t even know it. Even the local repairmen can’t fix them so we just tell them if it breaks, send it back to us and we’ll refund them. All of the data we record, we sell it to overseas companies that want this information.”

 

Gumo widens his eyes. “Sir, You are a genius.”

 

“And what’s even better is when we do get caught, I use back up devices that can get seized. They don’t have the virus so we can get off scot free.” Hide adds. 

 

“Wow! So, what is my job?”

 

“Oh, I have a use for you...” Hide grins. 

 

Most employees are involved in customer service or repairs. None of them are aware that a virus is installed, as Hide creates the circuitry himself and stockpiles them for the repairmen and technicians. Onigumo was hired as a security guard (As a title only), Not just for outsiders, but for suspicious employees. Basically, He’s Hide’s dog, and Gumo will take advantage of it to keep on Hide’s good side.

  
  


A few weeks go by, and Gumo had gotten accustomed to his job, and employees. Most of the time, he watches security footage of the entire building, occasionally dragging intruders out. His favourite part of the job has to be forceful intervention. He has a mini office the size of a box next to the CEO’s office. A soft knock is heard from the door. Gumo attempts to sit up straight and hide his large pack of crisps. 

 

A man with long, black dreads emerges from the corner of the door. “Hey, Gumo! You wanted to see me?” Marcus calls. He has an employee badge named “Marco”.  

 

“Ah! Marco! The techie! I’ve noticed you’ve been working hard.”

 

“Thanks man! I do try my best.” Marcus simply applies.

 

Gumo had been calling for random employees (approved by Hide) each week to see if they had behaved differently compared to them in cameras. Marcus didn’t show any suspicions in Gumo’s eyes. In fact, Marcus was the only one who didn’t. The place had a high turnover rate thanks to Gumo. Hide didn’t mind, as fresh meat knew nothing.

 

The next day rolls around, and Hide looks really cheery. Gumo notices and waves from his office. Hide gives Gumo the nod to summon him to his office.

 

“Sup chief?” Gumo jokingly smiles.

 

“Today is a good day for the company. It was way overdue, but we’ve managed to make a profit once again.”

 

“A profit? Was this due to the fire? It was on the news months ago!”

 

Hide’s old building had caught fire and reported the insurance company that it was due to “dodgy wiring”. However, he explains to Gumo that it was for fraud money, and that he really didn’t have any issues with replacements. Hide loved venting to Gumo. He knew the bandit was brutish and not very bright, hence the “security guard” position. Hide needed to remove employees somehow if they threatened to expose his secrets.

 

A few hours pass, and Hide and Gumo go out for a “well earned” lunch break. A shadow in the corner, watches them leave without the two noticing. 

  
  


...

 

Onigumo turns to Kikyou, “Sorry  _ woman _ , but you gotta go. Hide would have wanted it.”

 

“Hi-Hide…” Kikyou stutters while turning white. Naraku holds her so she doesn’t lose her balance. 

 

Onigumo approaches the two while revealing a camping knife from his left trouser pocket. The time to strike is now. He slams the knife between Naraku’s right shoulder which makes him automatically let go of Kikyou, as Onigumo swiftly grabs Kikyou by the waist. He takes out a switchblade from his right trouser pocket, and attempts to stab Kikyou in the chest. Kikyou is able to intervene by grabbing his left arm, causing it to stop moving. She tilts her head back to violently crash into his nose, causing him to let go of her. Kikyou stumbles as she crouches towards Naraku and carefully takes out the blade. All colour drains from her face. A clear coating oozed around the wound. Kikyou knew that the blade was laced with  _ something _ .

 

“What did you do?!” Kikyou shouts to Gumo.

 

“Oh! A feisty one” Gumo uncovers his hands from his bloody nose. “That’s poison. Looks like time is running out”

 

“Shit!” Naraku panics. The poison was the type to leave you comatose if left untreated. His vision was starting to blur. Kikyou holds his limp body so he doesn't slam to the ground, her hand catching into his shirt pocket. As she lays him down, she gets pulled by the hair by Gumo. “Got ya! You’re coming with me!” The bandit grins.

 

Kikyou struggles to fight him off as she is dragged away from the living room. “I’ll kill you later, let’s leave that scumbag to die now, shall we?”

 

Helpless, and reliant on vision of blur. All Naraku could hear was Gumo’s rough laughter before he passes out.


End file.
